


A study in bianconero

by perlina, waferkya



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Delpisieption, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come gli strani sogni di Alex Del Piero lo convincono che il suo inconscio vuole dirgli qualcosa su Claudio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in bianconero

**Author's Note:**

> Ok allora. Premettendo che ho la febbre (Estiquatsi... ), le autrici vorrebbero limonar- ringraziare [defe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/defe/pseuds/defe) per [il suo assurdamente splendido gift](http://i.imgur.com/FZH3B.jpg), oltre a LIMONAR- ringraziarsi reciprocamente NONCHÉ dedicarsi a vicenda questa fic, che altro non è se non il frutto dell'ammmmmmmmmmmmmmore perkico, oltre che della follia e naturalmente della devozione per il Delpisio che regna nei nostri cuori oltre che nei loro (DENIAL IS A RIVER IN EGYPT LALALALA).

**Cinquanta sfumature di bianconero**

La nave madre li stava aspettando pochi kilozamp più in là. Riuscivano a vederla dal gigantesco oblò pentagonale del loro shuttle. Era così grande e bella e accogliente anche solo da lontano, da ricordare veramente un'antica mamma (ormai non esisteva più da tempo il concetto di mamma presso gli evujani, da quando l'evoluzione li aveva dotati di un solo sesso adattabile al concepimento, ma l' _idea_ di madre era rimasta radicata nella memoria collettiva, in alcune tradizioni e in qualche espressione). Atterrare nell'hangar principale al suo interno, aiutati dal raggio traente in lightfloss rinforzato con polvere di diamanti, voleva quasi imitare l'esperienza di un abbraccio.

«Dai. Lasciamoci abbracciare.» Il capitano Xela della navicella JFC108 sollevò il sopraocchio in maniera ammiccante e spinse delicatamente una levetta sul pannello dei comandi. Dietro di lui, silenzioso come suo solito, l'ammiraglio Yspalc muoveva le sue dodici dita così velocemente sulla tastiera in electroteflon, che a occhio nudo era quasi impossibile avvistarle singolarmente. Aggiungendo il fatto che l'occhio degli evujani era istintivamente portato a preferire il colore – o meglio, la sfumatura di grigio - al movimento (non come quei predatori infidi degli umani, loro acerrimi alleati), nemmeno il cacciatore di lampi più allenato avrebbe avuto molte possibilità di distinguere i suoi aggraziati e rapidissimi movimenti. Dopotutto, l'ammiraglio Yspalc era conosciuto nella flotta evujana soprattutto per le sue doti di rapidità, grazia ed efficienza. Oltre ad avere l'occhio più grigio brillante che si fosse mai visto su Evuj (in realtà era azzurro, ma veniva percepito, come tutto il resto, come una sfumatura di grigio), combinato con un aspetto generalmente bellissimo.

Lo shuttle si mosse verso la nave madre, e il capitano Xela diede l'ordine via radio di attivare il raggio traente entro trenta centiprim, ventinove centiprim, ventotto centiprim... Il raggio si attivò, facendo sobbalzare lievemente la nave madre con la sua onda d'urto retroattiva. Il lightfloss risplendeva nell'oscurità davanti a loro come una cometa che li stesse investendo lentamente. Quando tutto fu luce, il capitano attivò i motori a potenza inerzia, in modo che il movimento dello shuttle e il risucchio del raggio potessero aiutarsi reciprocamente. I due passeggeri della JFC108 guardarono ammirati l'esterno a tutto schermo: una miriade di filamenti luminosi e brillanti accarezzava lo scafo come piccoli e delicati tentacoli di una murusa nana.  
Dalla radio arrivò forte e chiaro il segnale che le porte dell'hangar erano state superate con successo: la nave madre JFC1 li aveva abbracciati con la sua solita premura. Xela e Yspalc ringraziarono lo spirito che la guidava dall'interno del nucleo con un prim di silenzio meditativo.

 

Occorre spiegare che la nave madre JFC1 era sempre stata guidata da una sola persona, o meglio, uno spirito. La religione principale degli evujani non prevedeva un dio, bensì il materno spirito che viveva nel nucleo della nave e la muoveva e governava. La sua essenza costituiva l'ultima forma di vita non corporea del pianeta Evuj, una volta prevalentemente abitato da spiriti ed essenze. Per preservare la sua specie dalla completa estinzione, gli evujani avevano racchiuso l'ultima fragile essenza incorporea in un solido nucleo protettivo, dal quale potesse comunicare con l'esterno, nutrirsi e vivere una vita protetta. Poteva uscire da lì quando voleva, per questo nessuno si era mai sognato di chiamarla prigionia, anche se all'inizio erano state sollevate molte polemiche sulla sua clausura seppur non forzata.

Lo spirito, come tutti i suoi perduti compagni, si nutriva di luce, o, in alternativa, di onde affettive. Molti ultraprim prima, il pianeta Evuj era illuminato da un sole che nutriva tutte le sue forme di vita evanescenti con la sua luce e le scaldava con il suo calore. Man mano che i megaprim passavano, però, la stella aveva cominciato ad allontanarsi dal suo pianeta fino a sparire, attratta all'indietro da una misteriosa massa mille volte più grande di lei. La sua forza di gravità non aveva intaccato Evuj, che si era difeso grazie allo sforzo congiunto delle essenze che lo abitavano, le quali, in collaborazione con le neoevolute specie corporee di cui gli evujani erano la più intelligente, avevano ideato un sistema di scudo antigravitazionale, lo Scudo o Protettore Planetario Anti Gravità (SAG o PPAG), che aveva impedito al pianeta di venire risucchiato insieme alla stella. Questo aveva comportato sacrifici gravissimi, soprattutto da parte degli spiriti, e la assoluta necessità di inventare su due piedi un nuovo modo di produrre luce, calore ed energia.

Gli evujani si erano adattati immediatamente alla notte perpetua che era gradualmente calata su Evuj, sviluppando una pigmentazione della pelle color roccia chiara, perlacea, quasi argentata, rintanandosi nei sotterranei delle città dove il calore poteva mantenersi più a lungo, e organizzando, per scaldarsi, combustioni collettive di materiali facilmente reperibili, mentre le essenze sopravvissute avevano cominciato a morire in massa per la mancanza di nutrimento, il gelo in superficie e l'asfissia sotto terra. Dopo pochi megaprim, fu ultimato il Sistema Planetario di Illuminazione (SPI), completamente artificiale ma non meno efficace. Ormai, però, erano rimaste in vita pochissime essenze, che gli evujani cominciarono a ringraziare per i loro sacrifici organizzandosi in meditazioni di massa volte a convogliare verso di loro energia nutritiva. Nacque così la religione più seguita e diffusa presso gli evujani: l'Essenziale T. Ffoz (dal nome della prima essenza a cui era stata dedicata), chiamata comunemente T.Fo. Non prevedeva l'adorazione di una divinità potente e invisibile, bensì il mantenimento in vita degli ultimi esseri rimasti della specie che aveva salvato il pianeta, attraverso lo sviluppo, con la preghiera e la meditazione, di vibrazioni affettive in grado di nutrirli. I giovani evujani T.Fo-si venivano allenati sin dalla tenera età a concentrarsi ed emettere, per un periodo limitato a piacere (uno o due prim, di solito: questo tipo di meditazione richiedeva molta energia), onde di calore evujano ogni volta che ne sentissero la voglia o il bisogno: in questo modo si garantiva alle ultime essenze un nutrimento perpetuo.

Purtroppo, di quei pochi spiriti, alla fine ne era rimasto solo uno, quello che attualmente abitava il nucleo della JFC01: Noffub, che era anche a capo della Flotta Spaziale di Ricerca (FSR), assemblata e organizzata per indagare e scoprirne di più sulla misteriosa massa che aveva privato del sole il loro amato pianeta.

*

«Quando scenderemo da questo ferrovecchio, voglio fare un'indigestione di megaglup,» dichiarò il capitano Xela stiracchiando i suoi poveri arti anchilosati. «Vuoi venire con me? Conosco un posto che ne cucina intere vasche per ogni cliente, e la qualità è la migliore!»

L'ammiraglio Yspalc diventò grigio (roseo, in realtà) in volto: aveva vagamente intuito il _leggero sottotono_ di invito a cena, neanche minimamente nascosto nelle parole del capitano. «Purtroppo non sono molto avvezzo alle usanze dei tuoi posti, Xela, e non... »

«Vuoi dire che non conosci il megaglup?» Lo interruppe il capitano. «Allora devi venire per forza. Sei allergico ai ghichini?»

«No, non che io sappia.»

«E alle noci di flup?»

Yspalc ridacchiò. «No, a quelle no.» Sarebbe stato molto difficile, in caso contrario, sopravvivere nel continente di Evuj dove abitavano i due, visto che le noci di flup costituivano il principale nutrimento della popolazione stanziata lì. Tuttavia, la deliziosa gelatina di ghichini con noci di flup, piatto diffusissimo dalle parti di Xela, era una pietanza sconosciuta nella regione da dove proveniva Yspalc, dove non crescevano proprio ghichini. In effetti, l'ammiraglio era certo di non averne mai assaggiati: quelli importati costavano troppo per la sua umile famiglia: almeno sette o otto pacchi di farina di flup per ogni cespo.

«Allora vieni.» Il sorriso del capitano si fece più timido. «Se ti va.»

L'ammiraglio diventò addirittura rosa scuro (il sangue degli evujani era viola, ma era da loro ovviamente percepito come grigio scuro). «In effetti, ho molta fame. Se mi garantisci che è buono...»

«Il migliore.» Il trionfo nell'occhio scintillante di Xela illuminava il suo viso leggermente rosato. Aveva qualche megaprim in più di Yspalc, ma in quel momento sembrava proprio un bambino felice.

*

Avevano riportato alla nave madre dei campioni di roccia orbitale presi da diversi asteroidi, completando con successo la missione Campion-1112. Presto le accurate analisi negli avanzati Laboratori Centrali (LC) avrebbero chiarito molte cose, ma già da una prima osservazione era evidente che, in tutte le rocce, i materiali più pesanti, come il ferro, il nichel, l'oro, si erano _orientati_ verso un'unica direzione o vi si stavano spostando, attratti da una misteriosa gravità (forse la stessa che aveva rubato il sole a Evuj), probabilmente unita a un magnetismo di natura sconosciuta.

 _Complimenti, capitano. Complimenti, ammiraglio._ Sugli enormi schermi dei computer della plancia si leggeva il responso di Noffub. _Avete portato a termine la missione. Campion-1112 esito positivo. Archiviare._

Il computer obbedì ai comandi dello spirito e archiviò la missione in una cartella virtuale con sopra il simbolo che indicava successo nelle operazioni informatiche: un'ellisse riempita con righe verticali bianche e nere. _I dati e i materiali da voi raccolti sono stati immediatamente scaricati e inviati ai LC. Verranno analizzati nei prossimi quadroprim, dopodiché sapremo il responso che attendiamo tanto. Grazie, campionauti. Potete andare a nutrirvi e riposarvi._

«Grazie, spirito.» Rispose prontamente il capitano Xela, emettendo onde affettive congiunte a quelle di Yspalc.

*

Nell'anello della nave madre dedicato al nutrimento dei suoi passeggeri, pessime mense puzzolenti a poco prezzo e ristoranti raffinatissimi e costosi, con posate d'oro e complicati sistemi di conversione di maleodore in profumo, si alternavano come se nulla fosse. Il sistema di pagamento evujano era basato sul baratto, perciò le stive della nave erano ricolme di approvvigionamenti usati per pagare vitto, alloggio, e acquisti vari. Non erano rari i furti al loro interno, ma essendo un piccolo sistema chiuso e non particolarmente comunicante con l'esterno, i materiali rubati tornavano in circolo dopo poco tempo, come se niente fosse successo. Le stoffe, soprattutto, assai pregiate (soprattutto quelle di colore bianco o nero) e decisamente non commestibili, giravano e rigiravano di mano in mano, per poi finire di nuovo nella Stiva Materiali Tessili (SMT) e ricominciare da zero il loro ciclo vitale.

I nostri due eroi stavano percorrendo l'anello in cerca del ristorante preferito di Xela. Finalmente, in lontananza riuscirono a scorgere l'insegna _Da Jojo: kyelini, ghichini e altre specialità_.  
Raggiunto il posto, entrarono e vennero immediatamente accolti dal maître, un vecchio amico del capitano, che indicò loro i posti migliori dove sedersi e appoggiò sul loro tavolo un secchiello di idrossina gassata.

Xela non amava granché formulare pensieri tristi, ma, guardandosi intorno in quel bel ristorante pieno di gente, chiacchiericcio e cose buone da mangiare, e poi posando gli occhi sull'evujano che gli sedeva di fronte, non poté fare a meno di farsi tornare in mente gli innumerevoli libri e fototrame che aveva letto, visto e amato, in cui uno dei protagonisti chiedeva all'altro di uscire quando avrebbero finito di fare qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo, e poi improvvisamente uno dei due moriva, e invece dell'appuntamento c'era un tristissimo funerale contornato di rimpianti del sopravvissuto su cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se l'altro fosse rimasto in vita e fossero veramente usciti insieme. 

Guardando Yspalc nell'occhio e vedendolo ingrigire leggermente, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi infinitamente grato che nel loro caso niente di tutto ciò fosse accaduto. Magari sarebbe anche andata male, sarebbe potuto venire fuori che non andavano minimamente d'accordo nelle cose della vita, anche se professionalmente erano fatti l'uno per l'altro; magari avrebbero addirittura litigato, o uno dei due avrebbe potuto essere scortese o maleducato; magari a Yspalc lui proprio non piaceva, ma, in ogni caso, niente sarebbe mai stato peggio che vedere quella sedia vuota. Niente.

Dopo aver ordinato due bei megaglup con una porzione di kyelini a lato, i due campionauti, invece di iniziare una normale, piacevole conversazione come due evujani qualsiasi, sentendosi più rilassati di quando erano in missione, si espressero vicendevolmente i propri dubbi sul mistero che stavano cercando di chiarificare.

«Secondo te, perché quei metalli erano disposti in quel modo così strano?» Chiese Yspalc, spalancando il suo occhione grigio brillante.

«Non saprei. Non è la prima volta che vedo un fenomeno del genere, ma temo che questo abbia un'intensità molto maggiore delle altre che ho studiato. In ogni caso, la forza che li ha attratti tutti dallo stesso lato della pietra è indubbiamente di tipo magnetico. Un magnetismo che però temo di non conoscere.» 

«Speriamo che i LC sappiano dirci qualcosa in più.» Yspalc bevve un sorso di idrossina dal proprio calice, prima di proseguire. «Sai... nella mia famiglia gira questa leggenda, che parla di una mia vecchissima ava dalla pelle scura. Si narra che con le sue conoscenze di fisica abbia cercato di aiutare le essenze a costruire un collante per sigillare lo Scudo, ma che nel frattempo abbia perso due figli, un maschio e una femmina. Pensa, c'erano ancora i sessi divisi! E insomma, questa mia bis bis bis bis nonna, dal dolore che provava e dal pianto che ha versato è riuscita a tirare fuori un materiale fatto di lacrime evujane e pietra anti-massa, capace di rivestire lo scudo. Nella mia zona è tradizione popolare che le lacrime di tutti gli evujani che hanno perso uno spirito o una persona amata siano state raccolte e mischiate alla pietra de-massificata dalle essenze, e con quella sia stato sigillato l'esterno del SAG.»

«È una storia molto triste, ma bellissima. Chissà, magari è andata proprio così. La storia che si conservava nella memoria degli spiriti è andata tutta perduta insieme a loro, ormai. Di quell'epoca ci rimangono solo le tradizioni orali evujane e lo Scudo stesso. Chissà cosa sarà successo davvero.»  
Era tutto esatto. Quando Noffub era rimasto solo, quando anche l'ultima sua gemella essenza era morta, in uno scatto d'ira e di disperazione aveva cancellato dalla propria memoria la storia di Evuj, che tutte le essenze conservavano dentro di sé. Voleva uccidersi, ma fu salvato dagli evujani, che lo circondarono di affetto e nutrimento e insistettero per proteggerlo e mantenerlo in vita ad ogni costo. In ogni caso, ultraprim e ultraprim di storia erano andati perduti (solo all'apparenza, però: Noffub non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno l'esistenza della sua memoria di riserva: all'occorrenza, avrebbe potuto ricordare anche quel doloroso passato, ma lo avrebbe fatto solo se questo fosse servito in un'altra emergenza). Rimanevano però intatte tutte le formule numeriche scritte o impresse su vari materiali (gli evujani conoscevano solo la scrittura numerica: tutti i nuovi tipi di alfabeti letterari erano stati portati loro dagli umani – forse l'unica cosa buona che avessero fatto nel loro patetico tentativo di colonizzare quello che consideravano un arretrato pianeta senza sole ma pieno di scienziati). La scienza, quindi, era progredita senza problemi, ma la cultura, la storia, la letteratura, avevano dovuto aspettare il dono degli umani.

Il loro breve silenzio di riflessione fu interrotto dall'arrivo dei megaglup gelati - i cibi per la maggior parte erano cucinati abbassando loro la temperatura con Becchetti Abbattitori (BA) detti comunemente _fornelli_. Solo i brodi e un paio di dolci erano preparati con il procedimento inverso, cioè facendoli cuocere. Per mantenerli caldi, esisteva un elettrodomestico apposito detto Mantenitore di Cibi a Temperature Alte e Medie (MaCTAM), che in nessuna casa o luogo di ristorazione poteva mancare. 

Il megaglup era uno dei piatti più apprezzati da Xela e dai suoi conterranei, i Tehnevy (il Tehnevo era una piccola, florida regione affacciata sul mare, più o meno al centro-sud del loro continente, a nord-est del loro stato; Yspalc invece veniva dal nord-ovest, dalla regione nella quale in quel momento risiedevano entrambi, il Neteimpo, territorio un po' più grande, prevalentemente industriale, pieno di montagne e senza mare). Era una grande gelatina la cui prelibatezza risiedeva nella consistenza: pochi riuscivano a renderla perfetta, non troppo liquida né troppo gommosa. Dopotutto, la pectina, il principio attivo usato per addensare la purea di ghichini alla perfezione, era molto rara e costosa, e l'esatta temperatura alla quale andava abbattuto il composto era conosciuta da pochi. Jojo era uno di quei pochi.

«Godetevi il vostro pasto, amici.» 

«Grazie,» risposero all'unisono i due commensali, scambiandosi immediatamente uno sguardo divertito.

 

Finito di mangiare, Xela osservò a lungo l'ammiraglio, cercando di guadagnare tempo con la scusa di doversi pulire i lati della bocca, immaginariamente sporchi di uno sbaffo particolarmente tenace, con il tovagliolo. Yspalc aveva dimostrato di apprezzare grandemente la cucina dei suoi luoghi. Il suo genitore gli diceva sempre che chi assaporava con gusto i loro piatti tipici non poteva essere una cattiva persona. In questo caso aveva dimostrato di avere pienamente ragione. 

Solo un dubbio rimaneva: ora che era giunto il momento di ritirarsi nelle proprie cuccette, avrebbe avuto il coraggio di chiedergli di passare ancora un po' di tempo insieme? Magari, di rubargli addirittura un bacio? Erano colleghi, e oltretutto Xela era un suo superiore. Questo l'aveva fermato finora dal chiedergli di uscire e lo stava tuttora bloccando. 

Immersi ognuno nei propri pensieri, i due passeggiavano verso l'ingresso delle rampe (gli evujani non avevano scale né ascensori come quei complicatoni degli umani, ma rampe leggermente inclinate che correvano tutto intorno agli anelli, che potevano essere percorse con qualsiasi mezzo, oltre che a piedi. Erano dotate di scorciatoie di emergenza e porte basculanti antincendio e, dopo l'ultimo maldestro tentativo di colonizzazione degli umani, anche anti-invasione). A un certo punto, le loro mani si sfiorarono per caso, e a Yspalc venne un po' da ridere. Non osava prendere quella del capitano perché, beh, era il suo capitano, ed erano in mezzo a tanta gente, e chissà come avrebbe reagito, e oltretutto stavano diventando entrambi grigio scuro dall'imbarazzo, ma quel piccolo delizioso incidente gli aveva ricordato tante scene simili che aveva letto quando era più piccolo, nei suoi fumetti o nei suoi racconti preferiti: i due supereroi che tentano disperatamente di nascondere quanto si piacciono, smascherati da una microscopica casualità.

Dopo aver camminato parecchio – nessuno dei due sembrava avere particolarmente fretta – raggiunsero l'anello che ospitava la Zona Sonno. Nel corridoio dove erano situate le loro abitazioni (a distanza di un paio di zamp l'una dall'altra) stavano per darsi la buonanotte, un po' strisciando i piedi sul pavimento dall'indecisione, un po' guardandosi intorno per non guardarsi negli occhi, un po' fissando con interesse le lucine di sicurezza come se potessero indicare loro la successiva mossa da fare. 

E poi all'improvviso Yspalc prese Xela per le spalle e gli poggiò le labbra sulle sue. 

Anche il bacio era stato introdotto dagli umani: non conoscendo l'allattamento materno, agli evujani non veniva spontaneo e istintivo durante l'età adulta cercare le labbra della persona a cui volevano dimostrare affetto; in ogni caso, dopo la sua introduzione, il bacio aveva avuto in pochissimo tempo un successo enorme ed era attualmente considerato la migliore e più grande dimostrazione d'amore. C'era anche stato un periodo in cui erano tutti così entusiasti di questa nuova pratica, che ci si baciava in bocca anche tra amici e colleghi come forma di saluto, ma poi quella tradizione era stata velocemente espiantata dal bacio sulla guancia. 

Per questo motivo, il gesto di Yspalc era inequivocabile, e Xela, mandando al diavolo tutti i propri dubbi, lo accettò con gioia come tale e lo ricambiò, abbracciandolo stretto e solleticandogli i cherafili alla base della nuca con le sue dita delicate.

Il sesso degli evujani era molto semplice, e basato principalmente su un unico concetto: quello del piacere. Quando due evujani provavano affetto l'uno per l'altro, durante il bacio o un abbraccio la pelle emetteva vibrazioni affettive particolarmente intense, che se incontrate perfettamente da quelle dell'altro, potevano condurre all'amore vero e proprio. _Fare l'amore_ presso gli evujani non era solo un'espressione: l'accoppiamento evujano poteva produrre molti megatroni di energia sotto forma di onde affettive, che incanalate nel modo giusto andavano ad alimentare elettrodomestici e motori per giorni interi. In questo modo avevano risolto il problema della mancanza di energia solare e di altre fonti di energia rinnovabile.

Gli evujani facevano l'amore per scambiarsi piacere e vibrazioni affettive, non per procreare. La fertilità di un evujano era a comando: se si voleva avere un figlio, il cervello evujano produceva uno speciale ormone che attivava la produzione di semi autogermoglianti, attivabili con una particolare sostanza contenuta nella comune idrossina. Per avere un figlio, in pratica, bastava volerlo e bere un bicchier d'acqua. Si poteva anche scegliere tra gestazione interna o esterna: se si avevano tempo e cure necessarie, si poteva portare avanti la gravidanza all'interno del proprio ventre, altrimenti, con l'aiuto di un medico, si espelleva l'embrione e lo si lasciava crescere in una speciale sostanza che riproduceva perfettamente le condizioni del liquido amniotico. 

In questo modo si garantivano sia la prosecuzione della specie che la tranquillità famigliare: nessuna gravidanza inaspettata voleva dire nessuna improvvisa bocca in più da sfamare, nessuno costretto a dare il proprio figlio in adozione, un controllo preciso ed efficace delle nascite, e figli costantemente riempiti d'amore.

Tornando a Xela e Yspalc, fortunatamente le loro vibrazioni combaciavano perfettamente. Quella notte produssero energia per alimentare l'intera _nave_ , e a nessuno dei due venne in mente neanche per una volta di sentirsi in colpa perché erano colleghi. Oltretutto, le dita di Yspalc si dimostrarono aggraziate e delicatissime anche fuori dall'ambito tecnologico.

*

«Brutte notizie dai Laboratori Centrali, 'nauti: hanno analizzato con cura la formazione dei campioni, e lo strano fenomeno che coinvolge i metalli contenuti in quelle pietre potrebbe non essere così semplice da spiegare. Secondo i miei calcoli, non si tratta di magnetismo, ma di Gravità Assoluta. Li ho rifatti almeno cinque volte, e i risultati sono sempre gli stessi. Pensavo fossero solo leggende, ma a quanto pare esiste veramente il corpo celeste in grado di attrarre tutto il resto con quel tipo di gravità: il BNU.»

«Il BNU? Il Buco Nero Ultimo? Non è possibile. L'ho studiato all'Università, conosco persone che hanno scritto tesi su di esso, ma sono sempre stato convinto che in realtà non esistesse. Tutti lo eravamo.» Yspalc si mise le mani nei cherafili. «E tu sei convinto che esista? Che sia stato lui a risucchiare il nostro sole?»

Il professor Irovis emise il respiro più pesante della propria vita. «Esatto. Prima di allarmarci, però, occorre provare quello che ho detto: ci serve un telescopio. Il più grande e potente mai costruito finora. Ci servono i materiali, i fondi di scambio e persone abbastanza sveglie e veloci da costruirlo in tempo. Dovrà avere potenza massima di ingrandimento visivo, e una caratteristica che finora era stata solo teorizzata: la visione a curvatura.»

«Gli Undici.» Yspalc trattenne per un attimo il fiato, poi rilasciandolo rispose allo scienziato. «Non si preoccupi, professore. Gli Undici erano miei compagni di facoltà. Li conosco bene e so in quale anello lavorano. Corro a contattarli.»

«Bene, io continuerò a lavorare sui miei dati.»

«Io andrò a chiedere consiglio a Noffub,» concluse Xela.

 

La visione a curvatura era il risultato di molti sforzi, di formule e teorie del team di scienziati più in gamba che si fosse visto negli ultimi megaprim: gli Undici. Erano evujani più o meno coetanei, che si erano conosciuti alla facoltà di Scienze dell'università del capoluogo del Neteimpo, Augusta, e avevano attirato in pochissimo tempo l'attenzione di tutte le riviste specializzate e tutti i maggiori laboratori di ricerca del continente. Avevano vinto premi su premi, accumulato borse di studio su fondi di scambio su proposte di lavoro, si erano guadagnati un nome da supereroi grazie alle loro menti eccelse, e attualmente erano anche loro coinvolti nel progetto di Noffub, ma al reparto Osservazione. Il loro aiuto, però, in quel momento si rendeva quantomai necessario al reparto Progettazione e Costruzione.

 

«Ehi, Yspalc, da quanto tempo! Ho sentito che la tua missione è andata a buon fine, complimenti!»  
L'ammiraglio aveva fatto il suo ingresso nell'Osservatorio Centrale (OC), dove era sicuro di trovare almeno uno dei suoi vecchi amici, e così era stato: Ylrip gli sorrideva da dietro un telescopio, felice di rivederlo dopo molti kiloprim.

«Grazie,» gli sorrise debolmente Yspalc, «anch'io sono felice di rivederti, ma purtroppo non ti porto buone notizie.» 

Dopo un breve momento per i convenevoli, Yspalc presentò al suo collega la tavoletta di electroteflon riflettente incisa con il sigillo del Nucleo, che certificava l'urgenza del cambio di reparto e l'autenticità dell'ordine. Era firmata digitalmente con la lunghezza d'onda di Noffub in persona. Ylrip, nel leggerla, fece un lungo sospiro e si passò una mano tra i cherafili.

«Va bene,» rispose alla fine, «raduno immediatamente gli altri per effettuare il trasloco. Saremo pronti a lavorare nel nuovo reparto in quaranta quadroprim. Nel frattempo, cercheremo di sviluppare una lista completa dei materiali che ci servono.»

«Molto bene, Ylrip, sapevo di poter contare su di voi.» 

L'ammiraglio stava per girarsi e andarsene, quando Ylrip lo fermò per un'ultima domanda. «Ehi, com'è lavorare con il capitano Xela? Ho sempre sognato di conoscerlo di persona.»

Yspalc diventò di un bel grigio scuro. «È... un buon capitano. Una bravissima persona e... e un eroe.» Aveva cercato di non balbettare ma non ci era riuscito molto bene. «Ma ora non c'è più tempo per le chiacchiere, devo andare. E anche tu. Ci rivedremo presto, spero. Altrimenti, buon lavoro e buona fortuna,» aveva aggiunto, tentando di nascondere l'evidenza del proprio imbarazzo, prima di accelerare il passo fuori dall'osservatorio.

*

 

 _Non posso darti grandi consigli in questo momento, capitano,_ lesse la voce meccanica attivata dai pensieri di Noffub. _La situazione è grave. Se davvero vicino a noi c'è un buco nero,_ il _buco nero, allora nemmeno lo Scudo potrà fare molto contro la sua potenza. Probabilmente, ci sta risucchiando centizamp dopo centizamp già da tempo. Ho paura che il nostro sole fosse solo l'inizio._

Evuj aveva due lune, Ovoniv e Stadium. Xela quasi aveva paura a chiedere allo spirito se qualcuno avese fatto dei calcoli sulle loro orbite per controllare che non fossero variate. 

_Posso immaginare a cosa stai pensando. Sono state osservate le orbite delle nostre lune, e il loro allontanamento naturale da Evuj si è accentuato in maniera strana negli ultimi megaprim. Al reparto Calcoli ti verrà spiegata meglio la situazione, ma le ultime formule sviluppate in questi giorni fanno anch'esse pensare alla Gravità Assoluta._

Xela scuoteva la testa, non riusciva a crederci. L'intero mondo come lo conosceva era di nuovo in gravissimo pericolo. «Bisognerà anche spostare la nave madre, suppongo. Non possiamo più restare nell'orbita di Evuj, dobbiamo avvicinarci o finiremo risucchiati prima di tutti.» 

_La cosa più adatta da fare sarebbe atterrare direttamente su Evuj, e da lì comandare tutte le operazioni di esplorazione, che da questo momento in poi saranno drasticamente ridotte al minimo indispensabile. Non possiamo più permetterci di volare oltre l'orbita con tanta leggerezza._

«Sono d'accordo. Un'ultima cosa.»

_Chiedimi pure quello che più ti preme, capitano._

«Quando tutto questo arriverà al culmine, quando avremo costruito il Telescopio e appurato che c'è veramente il BNU là fuori, quando ci renderemo veramente conto che il SAG non può ancora reggere per molto... cosa faremo? In che modo potremmo potenziarlo contro una minaccia del genere?»

Noffub ci mise un po' di tempo, prima di rispondere. _Mi fido di voi,_ disse semplicemente.

*

Il giorno e la notte, su Evuj come sulla JFC1, erano scanditi dalla graduale accensione e dall'altrettanto graduale spegnimento dello SPI. Fuori era sempre buio, e in ogni caso erano pochi, ormai, quelli che salivano in superficie, perciò bisognava fidarsi del sistema ideato dagli antichi spiriti per mantenere intatto il calcolo degli hectaprim: un precisissimo primologio, al momento custodito nel nucleo di Noffub, al quale erano collegati i circuiti delle luci della nave e del pianeta. 

Riscaldare la nave, poi, non era un problema: il riscaldamento centralizzato, alimentato a vibrazioni affettive convertite, funzionava perfettamente. Sul pianeta, le cose andavano in modo molto diverso.  
Riscaldare un pianeta non era stata cosa facile: mantenere calde le zone abitate era un conto; non lasciare che il nucleo si solidificasse, un altro. Senza contare il fatto che sia la rotazione che la rivoluzione di Evuj erano state per sempre compromesse dall'assenza di un sole intorno a cui girare.  
L'asse evujano era stato relativamente semplice da stabilizzare: seguendo il principio di un giochino molto diffuso presso tutti i bambini dell'epoca, gli spiriti avevano inventato un piccolo dispositivo da applicare ai due poli, che gli aveva permesso di continuare a roteare su sé stesso in modo regolare e a tempo indeterminato. 

Il nucleo era stato alimentato da una strana tecnologia umana di cui nessuno parlava mai, perché quei predatori spietati la usavano come arma, e, prima di firmare la Grande Alleanza Galattica (GAG), avevano tentato di usarla per soggiogare e sterminare essenze ed evujani in quella che Noffub ricordava come Ultima Infruttuosa Invasione Umana (UIIU). Come segno di pace, gli umani avevano regalato loro quella tecnologia di guerra, e gli spiriti avevano immediatamente provveduto a trasformarla in qualcosa di buono e utile. Alla potenza di quella forma di energia, che contribuiva a mantenere il nucleo di Evuj sempre alla stessa altissima temperatura, erano stati aggiunti dei coadiuvanti: delle enormi placche metalliche pentagonali sparse su tutte le terre emerse del pianeta, che al primo segno di solidificazione di materiali sotto la crosta, mandavano degli impulsi a onde soniche che sbriciolavano il coagulo di roccia, mantenendo fluida e costante la circolazione sotterranea del magma. 

La cosa più complicata a cui sopperire era stata sicuramente la mancanza del moto di rivoluzione, che aveva azzerato le stagioni e causato in generale molti problemi al pianeta, non ultimo il pericolo di disperdersi nello spazio per forza di inerzia: ovviamente a corto di mezzi per creare dal nulla un corpo di massa superiore attorno al quale orbitare, essenze ed evujani, dopo infiniti calcoli delle traiettorie, avevano inizialmente deciso di avvicinare Evuj a Nirut, il pianeta più vicino e grande del loro sistema, fino a lasciarsi assorbire nella sua orbita, ma poi avrebbero dovuto spostare lo Scudo sull'altro pianeta, o, visto che non era stato calibrato per una massa così grande, crearne uno nuovo appositamente per Nirut (cosa che avrebbero comunque dovuto fare, con esso e tutti gli altri pianeti del sistema che non erano ancora stati risucchiati, se volevano salvarli: in quanto unico pianeta abitato, era loro responsabilità salvare gli altri), e le loro energie, sia per creare nuovi Scudi, sia per avvicinare Evuj al pianeta più grande, erano troppo limitate. Perciò si erano rassegnati a stare fermi e non orbitare, e a perdere gli altri due pianeti più vicini al sole. 

Col passare del tempo, erano riusciti a progettare, realizzare e posizionare degli scudi più piccoli sugli altri pianeti del sistema, manovrabili a distanza in modo che anche se fossero stati risucchiati o spostati, non sarebbero mai andati a cozzare con Evuj. La perdita di quattro pianeti oltre al sole fu pianta per molti kiloprim, ma la speranza nata dai nuovi scudi aveva riportato un po' di ottimismo nelle essenze e negli evujani.

*

«Prima di tutto, prima ancora di costruire il Telescopio, dovremo avere a disposizione delle Navicelle Dummy, da mandare in perlustrazione il più in là possibile. Loro saranno la nostra temporanea Visione a Curvatura.» Okrim, un altro degli Undici, stava dando istruzioni agli operatori messi loro a disposizione per reperire materiali e beni di scambio. Era presente anche il capitano Xela, con grande gioia di Ylrip che aveva finalmente potuto stringergli il polso.

«Potrei uscire io in esplorazione con lo shuttle - » intervenne Xela, ma fu subito interrotto da Ladiv:

«No. È troppo pericoloso. Stiamo parlando di navicelle che prevediamo già che saranno risucchiate. Ci servono navi sacrificabili, manovrabili da lontano o con un buon pilota automatico e assolutamente nessuna forma di vita a bordo.» 

«Capisco. Ve ne procurerò due il più presto possibile. Contatto immediatamente il comandante della Flotta.»

La Tavoletta Personale Portatile (TPP) di Xela lo avvisò con un bip che Yspalc, sceso in quel momento a parlare con Noffub, aveva da lui ricevuto la conferma per le due navicelle.

«Non si può proprio fare un discorso in privato qui, eh,» sorrise il capitano.

 

Le navicelle furono lanciate l'indomani. La tensione dei navigatori a distanza e degli Undici era palpabile. A guidare l'operazione c'era Irrobs, uno tra i più giovani e promettenti, nonché l'amico più stretto di Yspalc (che infatti aveva voluto al suo fianco per manovrare le navi). A tal proposito, era assai buffo il modo in cui, ogni volta che si salutavano, Irrobs fingeva di scordarsi della nuova tradizione dei baci sulla guancia in sostituzione di quelli sulle labbra. Assai buffo.

*

Alex si sveglia di soprassalto. Aspetta qualche secondo che gli si calmi il battito, e poi tenta di aprire gli occhi, strofinandoli un po'. Ha una confusione enorme che gli vortica nel cervello, rimbalzandogli su tutte le pareti. Deve aver sognato qualcosa che riguardava un altro pianeta, delle strane forme di vita aliene, se stesso con un occhio solo. E Claudio, c'era anche Claudio. C'erano anche tanti altri ma lui e Claudio erano quasi sempre insieme. Immagini sfocate e confusionarie di una cena insieme, a base di... gelatina... un mondo a colori che però lui aveva percepito in bianco e nero... non ricordava bene, ma era un sogno parecchio avventuroso, con viaggi nello spazio e... –

Controlla che ore sono e la sveglia gli dà immediatamente del cretino informandolo che sono ancora le quattro di mattina. Non saprebbe nemmeno dire perché si è svegliato, se qualcuno glielo chiedesse. Chiude gli occhi di nuovo e si sente scivolare nel sonno, il corpo che si rilassa velocemente, i muscoli che scattano ma lui già non li percepisce più.

*

Era proprio come temevano: il BNU li stava aspettando, imponente e densissimo, nascosto dietro la curvatura dello spazio vuoto lasciato dal sole. Non solo si era mangiato, come già era stato previsto, le Navicelle Dummy, ma ulteriori calcoli da parte del reparto osservazione avevano scatenato il panico dando come risultato un preoccupantissimo, lento, inesorabile avvicinamento del pianeta al buco nero: il SAG stava cominciando a non essere abbastanza.

 

Nel frattempo, la JFC01 era tornata su Evuj, al sicuro (per il momento) dalla voracità del BNU e lontano dall'orizzonte degli eventi.

L'arrivo della nave, però, era stato accolto non, come il suo equipaggio si aspettava, da tecnici in fibrillazione, centrali in stato di emergenza, nervosismo, tensione e paura, bensì da un'inaspettata, potenzialmente ottima notizia.

«Noffub, un tecnico della base sta cercando di mettersi in contatto acustico con te. Apro il canale di comunicazione?»

_Certo._

«Anche se siamo in quarantena?»

_Non sarà pericoloso, lo sento._

«Noffub? Parlo con Noffub? Riuscite a ricevermi, JFC01?»

_Parla pure. Ti ascolto._

«È un'emozione incredibile parlare con te. Spero che le mie vibrazioni ti arrivino ogni giorno.»

_Lo fanno, e te ne ringrazio. Ma ora dimmi, chi sei e cosa vuoi comunicarci?_

«Giusto. Mi chiamo Ed-Issor, sono nato sul pianeta Maro, sono addetto all'osservazione astronomica dell'orbita est. Sono, ehm, un vecchio amico di uno scienziato che avete lì a bordo, Irrobs. Insieme abbiamo cominciato, alcuni megaprim fa, degli studi su una particolare cometa. L'abbiamo chiamata Otanoi-P-Mac. Beh, ecco, questa cometa, ora... ci sta raggiungendo da est, e, secondo i miei calcoli, c'è una piccola possibilità che ci salvi dal BNU.»

_Cosa intendi, Ed-Issor?_

 

La cometa Otanoi-P-Mac, di classe A (la più potente e luminosa e visibile dal pianeta), a causa della gravità alterata dal BNU, aveva subito delle modifiche nella propria traiettoria: mentre di solito passava accanto ad Evuj illuminando per giorni schermi e telescopi di osservatori e appassionati, questa volta sarebbe finita direttamente addosso al pianeta, rischiando di staccarne una grossa porzione e inglobarla nella propria scia. 

Ed-Issor, scienziato devotissimo al T.Fo, anche se di tipo Marista, aveva un'enorme fiducia nella potenza delle vibrazioni affettive, su cui aveva condotto ricerche e scritto tesi apprezzatissime dalla comunità scientifica di Maro. Non aveva accettato di fare parte degli Undici per amore: era convinto che l'unico posto rimasto spettasse al suo collega, compagno di studi ed amante, Irrobs, non a lui, perciò aveva fatto di tutto per farlo ammettere. Quando Irrobs l'aveva scoperto, si era infuriato con lui, e non gli aveva più rivolto la parola. La missione a bordo della JFC01 li aveva tenuti lontani l'uno dall'altro, ma ora, anche grazie al piano di salvataggio di Evuj che Ed-Issor aveva in mente, sarebbero potuti tornare a lavorare insieme, e chissà, forse si sarebbero anche riappacificati.

La fiducia di Ed-Issor nelle vibrazioni affettive, dicevamo, era talmente grande che lo scienziato aveva consegnato proprio ad esse il compito più importante: secondo il suo piano, concentrando nello stesso momento una gigantesca quantità di vibrazioni prodotte dagli evujani, si sarebbe potuta creare una forma di energia manovrabile sia come scudo per evitare la distruzione del pianeta e farlo _rimbalzare_ lontano con la spinta della cometa, sia come arma per allontanare o distruggere la cometa, in una specie di piano B da utilizzare nel caso qualcosa fosse andato storto.

Il piano A, quindi, consisteva nel raccogliere la più grande quantità di energia affettiva mai raccolta su evuj, incanalarla in un Catalizzatore Scudifero e utilizzarla come respingente contro la forza d'impatto della cometa. Se tutto fosse andato nel verso giusto, il pianeta sarebbe stato sbalzato dalla propria orbita, e, seguendo la forza d'inerzia, si sarebbe potuto, col tempo, agganciare a un nuovo Sistema, portandosi dietro i propri satelliti e gli altri pianeti rimasti, salvando tutti quanti dalla mortale forza d'attrazione del BNU.

 

_Non so cosa dire, ci stai sommergendo di speranza, Ed-Issor._

«Vorrei avere la possibilità di esporre il mio piano all'esame degli scienziati che avete a bordo, se me lo permetti.»

_L'avrai. Appena finita la quarantena, salirai e ti metterai immediatamente al lavoro insieme agli Undici. Nel frattempo, farò consegnare loro la registrazione di questa nostra conversazione._

«Non so come ringraziarti, Noffub. Questa sera avrai da me molte più vibrazioni di quante sia mai riuscito a darti in tutta la mia vita.»

_Risparmia i tuoi prim per perfezionare il tuo progetto, giovane scienziato, perché se riuscirai davvero a salvarci, saremo noi a non sapere come ringraziarti._

*

«Questo piano è una vera follia! È assurdo! La sua cieca fiducia nelle vibrazioni ci ucciderà tutti. Conosco bene Otanoi-P-Mac, ed è troppo potente, rischiamo la catastrofe assoluta!» Irrobs era fuori di sé, percorreva la stanza a grandi passi avanti e indietro, agitatissimo e schiumante rabbia.

«Secondo me invece può funzionare.» Ylrip, calmo e riflessivo come suo solito, aveva letto nelle parole di accompagnamento al file di Noffub una specie di fiduciosa speranza mista a disperazione, una strana emozione composta da qualcosa e dal suo contrario, tipica emanazione della saggezza intrinseca delle Essenze, che lo aveva convinto a dare una possibilità al giovane scienziato Marista. 

Gli Undici, analizzando il piano di Ed-Issor, si erano trovati quasi tutti d'accordo per fare una prova in laboratorio di accumulo ed utilizzazione in massa di vibrazioni. L'arrivo della cometa era previsto entro venti kiloprim: avevano poco tempo a disposizione, ma i mezzi per fortuna non mancavano. Alla fine diede il proprio consenso anche Irrobs, l'unanimità fu raggiunta e gli esperimenti cominciarono di gran carriera.

*

«Ed eccoci di nuovo qui, io e te, su un'astronave.»

«Mi era mancato viaggiare con te, capitano,» gli sorrise di sbieco Yspalc, senza staccare per un momento le proprie agili dita dalla tavoletta di navigazione.

Il mondo fuori dagli oblò pentagonali della JFC28 era bellissimo, di mille diverse sfumature di grigio.

Gli esperimenti sull'accumulo di vibrazioni avevano avuto successo, la quarantena era finita ed Ed-Issor era potuto salire a bordo della nave madre, dove aveva iniziato a dirigere quella che era stata chiamata Operazione Scudetto (per distinguerla da quella di creazione dei vari SAG), finalmente al fianco di Irrobs dopo tanto tempo. Ora, prima dell'arrivo di Otanoi-P-Mac, tutto era stato messo a punto in ogni dettaglio. Mancava solo la Prova Generale: a un dato segnale inviato dalla JFC01, ogni evujano doveva interrompere qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo e regalare un minuto di meditazione per accumulare vibrazioni affettive. Se l'ammontare di energia fosse stato sufficiente, si sarebbe proceduti alla sua manipolazione e alla conseguente creazione dello Scudetto, che sarebbe andato a coprire per alcuni deciprim la superficie interessata al futuro impatto con la cometa. Xela e Yspalc avevano il compito di fare il giro intorno al pianeta con la JFC28 e mandare impulsi notificanti di avviso a tutti gli abitanti, in modo che si tenessero pronti per quando sarebbe stato inviato il segnale.

«Secondo te l'Operazione Scudetto riuscirà?»

Il capitano prese un lungo respiro. «Lo spero. Lo spero tanto. È la prima speranza buona che ci viene data dopo troppi megaprim di buio. Potremmo tornare ad avere un sole, Yspalc, ci pensi? Si potrà tornare a vivere in superficie, come ai vecchi tempi, e ci saranno luce, calore e armonia. Non saremo più grigio pallido ma... antracite!»

Risero insieme per un po', poi Xela si azzardò ad allungarsi verso l'ammiraglio per un breve bacio. Il viaggio proseguì in silenzio.

*

Era giunto il grande giorno. Ogni singolo abitante del pianeta Evuj era stato allertato. Tutti, ma proprio tutti, conoscevano il primaggio esatto in cui avrebbero dovuto iniziare a pregare. Come se non bastasse, tre allarmi sarebbero suonati: il primo a cinquecento centiprim dal momento in cui si sarebbe iniziato ad accumulare, il secondo a cento e il terzo a dieci centiprim. Da quel momento sarebbe partito un conto alla rovescia fino all'attimo esatto in cui tutti avrebbero dovuto iniziare a donare le proprie vibrazioni, e a partire da lì, per il successivo prim, l'intera popolazione evujana avrebbe meditato all'unisono, convogliando le proprie energie verso il Catalizzatore dello Scudetto, che allo scoccare del centesimo centiprim avrebbe formato lo scudo protettore sul quale tutti, ma proprio tutti, speravano che avrebbe rimbalzato Otanoi-P-Mac, per spingere il pianeta verso un nuovo sole e una nuova vita.

Tutto era pronto. La cometa era perfettamente visibile nel cielo altrimenti nero di Evuj. Tutta la superficie di fronte alla cometa era illuminata, i pannelli pentagonali rilucevano come fossero essi stessi dei corpi celesti, e le vecchie città abbandonate sembravano quasi vive.

A cinquecento centiprim dall'inizio dell'accumulo, dal nucleo dove si trovava Noffub partì il primo Segnale Ultraereo Planetario (SUP). Da quel momento, rimasero tutti col fiato sospeso fino al secondo segnale, e da lì fino al terzo. Nessuno osava fiatare durante il conto alla rovescia di Noffub. Milioni di cuori stavano battendo all'impazzata, cortisolo e adrenalina furiosamente in circolo in ognuno dei corpi che tenevano in vita.

Alla fine il conto alla rovescia cessò, e tutti cominciarono a pregare.

 

 **L’importanza di chiamarsi Del Piero**

Claudio ha un sacco di problemi. All’inizio era soltanto un mucchietto, una pila modesta piazzata in cima al frigorifero e che poi, come una muffa, è cresciuta ed è cresciuta ed è cresciuta, finché il pavimento della cucina si è ritrovato quasi del tutto ricoperto di bollette volanti, e Claudio ha passato due ore a raccoglierne bracciate intere e ficcarle in un sacco di juta ereditato dai precedenti inquilini del suo appartamento.

Non è un sacco enorme, per carità; non conteneva un quintale di patate, nella sua vita precedente, quanto, piuttosto, mezzo chilo scarso di caffè. Malgrado ciò, ha in sé una certa drammaticità, sicuramente più che un mazzo di fogli buttati insieme alla rinfusa e strizzati da un elastico. Claudio è sempre stato dell'idea che, pure quando tutto viene a mancare, perlomeno allo stile bisogna restare aggrappati, fosse anche solo coi denti.

Tutto sommato, quel sacco di problemi è la maggior fonte di gioia della vita di Claudio.

*

«Claudio, mio unico amore e luce dei miei occhi, mi vuoi sposare?»

Claudio non si prende neppure il disturbo di alzare gli occhi dai propri piedi.

«Facciamo domani? Stasera sono un po’ impegnato,» dice, sereno, e dà un ultimo strattone ai lacci per assicurarsi che il nodo sia stretto abbastanza da non sfarglisi nel bel mezzo del delirio dell’ora di cena.

Con una sorta di assurda, fluida piroetta, Marco si infila tra le sue ginocchia divaricate, e Claudio è costretto a raddrizzare la schiena per evitare di trovarsi a fare amicizia con parti del corpo di Marco con cui non vuole avere niente a che fare. Non di nuovo, quantomeno.

«Temo che da domani sarai ancora più impegnato, Clapsy-papsy-tapsy,» cinguetta Marco, con uno di quei suoi sorrisi abbaglianti per cui sarebbe il caso che distribuisse in giro occhiali da sole, per prevenzione.

Claudio stringe gli occhi di riflesso, ma un po’ anche perché è confuso.

«Marco, ma che stai dice—»

«TI HO TROVATO UN LAVORO!» strilla Marco, buttando le braccia per aria e agitandole come fosse nel mezzo di una hola allo stadio. «Quindi, quando mi sposi? Perché è chiaro che mi devi sposare, ti ho trovato un lavoro, sono fantastico.»

«Stai scherzando,» dice Claudio, piatto, ma il sorriso di Marco si fa solo più insistente e snervante.

«Certo che non sto scherzando, sciocchino. Un bel posticino da collaboratore amministrativo — 'segretaria' è offensivo, a quanto pare, — dalle nove alle cinque tranquillo dietro una scrivania, e lo stipendio è in-cre-di-bi-le,» dice, e sottolinea ogni sillaba picchiettando un indice sulla punta del naso di Claudio.

Claudio normalmente gli morderebbe via tutta la mano, ma in questo istante è troppo impegnato a rendersi conto che potrebbe appena essersi innamorato di Marco.

«Oddio,» soffia, sgranando gli occhi. «Sul serio?»

«Oi, un po’ di fiducia sarebbe gradita,» dice Marco, ma poi ridacchia, perché palesemente si rende conto egli stesso dell’assurdità della richiesta. Prima che possa continuare a blaterare, però, la porta che dà sulla cucina si apre sbattendo contro il muro, e Daniele si affaccia nello sgabuzzino che serve da spogliatoio, magazzino e una volta, per una lunga, estenuante settimana, anche da camera oscura, perché quando Francesco si mette in testa una cosa non c’è verso di farlo ragionare. (Mica strano, considerato che è difficile strappargli un pensiero di senso compiuto anche quando non è fissatissimo che deve diventare il nuovo Re dei Fotografi.)

«Aò, se la volemo da’ ‘na svegliata?» domanda, scoccando loro un’occhiata torva. Marco gli sorride, mettendo in mostra la solita serie impressionante di denti ed entusiasmo.

«Arriviamo subito, Dani,» chioccia, ma il cipiglio di Daniele si fa ancora più burbero.

«Fuori,» insiste. «Ora.»

Marco alza gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato; Daniele, per tutta risposta, solleva le sopracciglia, e Claudio, d’improvviso, si trova intrappolato in mezzo a una delle loro terribili conversazioni telepatiche.

L’unica via d’uscita è tirar su le mani in segno di resa.

«Arrivo,» dice, e riesce quasi a stirarsi una gamba perché, per alzarsi, deve scavalcare la panca, dato che Marco non ha fatto neanche mezzo passettino indietro, e non è che ci sia molto spazio a disposizione.

*

Per tutto il resto della serata, ogni volta che s’incrociano sulla porta della cucina o mentre fanno lo slalom tra i tavoli o tentano di sfuggire ai bambini assassini armati di forchette e impiastricciati di pomodoro, Marco rivela a Claudio un dettaglio in più di questo fantomatico nuovo, magnifico lavoro che gli ha trovato.

Si tratta di un grosso studio di avvocati giù in centro, dice; suo fratello Fabio ha arredato la loro nuova sede, ha saputo che una delle _collaboratrici amministrative_ avrebbe dato le dimissioni nel giro di giorni — «Vuoi dire che se l’è portata a letto, dopodiché lei ha deciso di cambiare Paese,» commenta Claudio, e Marco gli tira uno schiaffo sulla nuca, ma sorride, — e dunque, siccome in quanto Fabio s’era accaparrato l’amore indiscusso dei capoccioni dello studio dopo la prima mezz’ora, ha pensato bene di mettere una buona parola per questo caro amico di suo fratello, che è tanto un bravo ragazzo, e ha tanto bisogno di lavorare.

«Perciò,» dice Marco, riuscendo miracolosamente a bilanciarsi tra mani e braccia quattro pizze, due birre e un cestino del pane, il tutto senza battere ciglio, «il risultato è che domani mattina, alle dieci e mezza, mio caro Clapsy, hai un bel colloquio di lavoro.»

Claudio si vanta di non aver pianto quando hanno sparato alla madre di Bambi — andiamo, era una cosa così _scontata_ , — ma adesso, quando torna in sala, i suoi occhi sono un pochino più azzurri e lucidi.

*

«Santo cielo, _wow_ ,» dice il potenziale futuro capo di Claudio, il giorno dopo, non appena Claudio ha messo piede nel suo ufficio. «Qualcuno ti ha visto, lì fuori?»

Claudio si ferma sulla porta; ha in mano un’elegante cartelletta di cuoio che contiene il suo curriculum in triplice copia, e annuisce, confuso. _Più o meno mi ha visto tutto il piano,_ vorrebbe dire, ma ha la lingua incollata al palato.

Il suo potenziale futuro capo sorride.

«Allora ti devo assumere per forza, se non voglio un colpo di stato.»

Claudio ha il sospetto che denunciare il suo potenziale futuro capo per molestie sessuali non sia il modo migliore di fare amicizia, perciò deglutisce e si costringe a fare un passo avanti.

«Claudio Marchisio,» dice, cercando rifugio nella formalità. «Piacere di conoscerla.»

Il suo potenziale futuro capo già si è buttato in piedi e sta facendo il giro della scrivania; _ti prego, fa’ che non sia allergico alle strette di mano,_ pensa Claudio, disperatamente.

«Sono allergico alle strette di mano,» dice il suo potenziale futuro capo, con un sogghigno infinitamente stronzo.

«Uhm, ok,» soffia Claudio, e il tizio, senza il minimo preavviso, lo abbraccia.

Claudio si congela sul posto, e si pigia contro il petto la cartellina col suo curriculum, perché gli pare sia l’unica cosa al mondo che conserva un minimo di senso. A parte il suo orologio, e le sue scarpe; orologi e scarpe non tradiscono mai.

«Piacere di conoscerti,» sorride il potenziale futuro capo/predatore sessuale, facendo un minuscolo passettino indietro. «Io sono Gigi, ma puoi chiamarmi anche Gigi.»

«Uhm, ok. Claudio—»

«Claudio, sì, ho sentito la prima volta, tranquillo,» lo blandisce Gigi, agitando una mano per aria. «Allora, ti faccio vedere dove lavorerai.»

Claudio sbatte le palpebre.

«Quindi sono assunto?» chiede, e poi si morde la lingua quando si ricorda, tragicamente troppo tardi, di tutto quell’affare del non guardare in bocca al caval donato o qualcosa del genere.

Gigi scoppia a ridere.

«Stai scherzando, spero,» dice. «Hai addosso _un completo_ , anche se sembri a stento abbastanza grande per guidare. Certo che sei assunto, Gesù; anzi, se Fabio mi avesse detto da subito che sei _così_ , ti avrei assunto per telefono.»

Claudio ha l’improvviso, devastante dubbio di aver sbagliato tutto.

«Uhm, questa è la Buffon, Conte & Del Piero, giusto?» chiede; _non sono finito per sbaglio in un’agenzia di squillo d’alto bordo, giusto?_ vorrebbe chiedere. La cosa più triste è che, se lo stipendio è davvero quello che Marco gli ha detto, non gli dispiacerebbe neppure prostituirsi.

Gigi ride di nuovo.

«Naturalmente,» dice, tenendo la porta dell’ufficio aperta per Claudio. «Stai parlando con la B e, no, i nomi non sono in quell’ordine lì per via dell’alfabeto.»

*

«Mi ha detto che ho un gran bel curriculum!» esclama Claudio, praticamente in lacrime, — sta diventando un’abitudine, — e poi procede a tentare di annegare le proprie sventure nelle tre dita di birra che gli restano sul fondo del boccale.

Daniele, che è uno stronzo abissale, è già piegato in due dalle risate; Marco, invece, arriccia le labbra perplesso.

«Non capisco cosa ci sia di—»

«Non stava parlando _del curriculum_ ,» si lagna Claudio, la voce ridotta a uno strillo sottilissimo. Daniele ora ulula, più che ridere, e Marco, quando ci arriva, sgrana gli occhi e si copre la bocca con le mani per nascondere il fatto che pure lui, bastardo, trova la cosa assolutamente esilarante.

Claudio mugugna, «Amici di merda,» e poi si alza, facendo strusciare la sedia per terra con uno stridore tremendo, per andare a rifornirsi di alcol.

La verità è che, a parte Gigi, il lavoro è fantastico. Claudio è così pieno di cose da fare che ha a malapena il tempo di respirare, e impazzire di fatica è sempre stata tra le sue massime aspirazioni nella vita, più che altro perché gli impedisce di pensare; e, d’accordo, magari tra le sue responsabilità ci sono anche un paio di cose, un pochino al di là del semplice rispondere alle telefonate e fare fotocopie, — andare a ritirare il cappotto di Gigi in lavanderia, per esempio, o fargli la spesa, o comprare dei fiori perché Gigi possa regalarli alla propria madre, — che lo fanno sentire più uno schiavo che un vero assistente, ma non è che servire ai tavoli alla trattoria di Francesco fosse poi tanto più dignitoso. Per di più, ora lo pagano dieci volte tanto, ed è solo lo stipendio iniziale, per l’amor di Dio.

E poi, anche Gigi non è che sia tanto male. Claudio lavora per lui ormai da due settimane, e ha avuto modo di imparare che le infelici battute a doppio senso che sciorina come un rosario sono solo una brutta abitudine, innocua come il fumo, ecco; è una cosa cui hanno fatto il callo tutti i dipendenti dello studio, e Claudio sta cominciando a sospettare che Gigi non sia poi così tanto male. In fondo. Parecchio in fondo, magari.

Quando torna al tavolo, un boccale di birra rossa pieno fino all’orlo in una mano e una ciotola di patatine inondate di ketchup nell’altra, il suo posto è occupato da Mirko.

«Ehi,» saluta Claudio, appoggiando le vivande sul tavolo, dopodiché sposta con un calcio l’unica sedia vuota rimasta, e ci si lascia cadere su con un sospiro.

Mirko gli fa un cenno col capo.

«Ehilà. Che si dice di bello?»

«Il capo di Claudio è un molestatore seriale,» dice Marco, sporgendosi sul tavolo con aria cospiratoria. Daniele, guidatore designato e Campione di Noia, ride attorno a un sorso di Coca Cola; per l’esattezza, quasi si soffoca.

«Mi devo stupire?» domanda Mirko, con un ghigno stronzo. «Gliel’hai trovato tu ‘sto lavoro, no?»

Marco si scandalizza per l’insinuazione; Daniele muore, o perlomeno ci va molto vicino; Claudio sbuffa la prima genuina risata del giorno.

«Mi sei mancato, Mi’,» dice, guardandolo per un momento da sotto in su. Mirko sorride, magnanimo, e china la testa per toccare la falda di un cappello immaginario.

«Vero,» dice Daniele, respirando a fondo. «Propongo che se manchi di nuovo tre cene di seguito, la prossima la paghi tu.»

«Oh, non è colpa mia se a quelli del turno di notte gli viene l’influenza in massa,» si difende Mirko, ma Daniele è serio e ha deciso e pretende che la clausola venga messa agli atti. Claudio finge di scribacchiare qualcosa in una grafia terribilmente arzigogolata, arrotola la pergamena, la sigilla con la ceralacca e poi se la infila nella giacca.

«Contento?»

«Molto,» sorride Daniele.

«Scusate, possiamo tornare a parlare del fatto che Mirko mi ha indirettamente dato del maniaco?» dice Marco, ficcando un dito nel fianco di Claudio giusto perché è abbastanza vicino. Mirko apre la bocca per ribadire qualcosa, ma Daniele s’intromette prima che possa cucire insieme l’insulto.

«Mirko, ti prego, non dire niente,» sospira, e poi dà una pacca di consolazione sulla guancia di Marco, e ci risiamo, conversazione telepatica da cui tutto il mondo è escluso, e Claudio si distrae buttando giù un altro sorso di birra.

«Come sta il sacco?» gli chiede Mirko, sottovoce.

Claudio mette giù il boccale, ne percorre il bordo con l’indice, avanti e indietro, e si stringe un pochino nelle spalle.

«È più leggero,» dice, alla fine, perché è la verità. Con la liquidazione dalla trattoria — Francesco è vagamente pazzo, e adora genuinamente Marco, però è un buon capo, non gli si può dir nulla, — ha pagato un bel po’ di bollette e conti arretrati, e sta dormendo più tranquillo. «Ho fatto un po’ di conti, con la prossima busta paga dovrei riuscire a permettermi di mangiare carne un paio di volte.»

Mirko ridacchia, ma stringe le labbra.

«Da Francesco non ci lavori più?»

«Ho dovuto smettere la scorsa settimana, non capivo più niente con tutto il sonno che avevo arretrato,» Claudio sospira. «Però ha detto che il venerdì o il sabato posso sempre passare, sai, mi paga la serata.»

Mirko annuisce.

«E insomma, ’sto capo maniaco?» chiede, alla fine, con un ghigno quasi sincero.

*

Claudio e Mirko sono usciti insieme per lo spettacolare numero di due appuntamenti e una passeggiata pomeridiana prima di ammettere che nessuno dei due aveva particolare interesse per una relazione importante, o anche solo vagamente significativa. Si sono girati attorno l’un l’altro camminando in punta di piedi per un po’, dopo, perché è un po’ accidentato il percorso che da un letto porta, a ritroso, al cameratismo. Poi ha funzionato tutto alla meraviglia, e sono amici, ora, onestamente; Claudio ha una regola, che è fatta in parti uguali di rispetto di sé e istinto di sopravvivenza, per cui non va a letto con i suoi amici, soprattutto non con quelli a cui tiene di più, perciò non hanno nemmeno mai combinato niente, lui e Mirko. Halloween non fa testo; le feste comandate fanno isola a sé, quando si tratta di imperativi morali.

Claudio e Marco, d’altra parte, non sono mai usciti insieme se non come amici, ma la verità è che, con Marco, non sai mai cosa diavolo stai facendo — se ci sta provando, se sta solo scherzando, se vuole davvero sposarti o, invece, è più interessato alla tua vicina di casa. Claudio ha rinunciato a tentare di capire Marco dieci minuti dopo averlo conosciuto, in coda alla posta una gelida, asciuttissima mattina di febbraio.

(Era San Valentino, per l’esattezza, e Marco era apparso nello striminzito, buio ufficio postale come una folgore in giacca di pelle e pantaloni rossi; prima di prendere il numero e mettersi beatamente in coda, s’era messo a distribuire cioccolatini e parole gentili a ogni singola anima presente: tre vecchiette, un pensionato, una ragazzina, due impiegati dietro gli sportelli, e poi Claudio, e il sorriso di Marco, allora, era diventato d’un tratto pericoloso.)

Marco, per l’esattezza, è un guaio tremendo, per Claudio e per chiunque abbia intorno. Ha bisogno di più attenzioni di un neonato, con la differenza che tende ad essere ubriaco molto più spesso della media dei lattanti, ed è genericamente molesto a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte. E poi è bello, solare ed estroverso, ma è un’armatura dorata e luminosa e sessualmente sconsiderata sotto la quale non c’è molto più che un’insicurezza cronica, e una passione smodata per gli abbracci. Marco è un Orsetto del Cuore a cui qualcuno il Cuore l’ha calpestato con sommo divertimento; avrebbe probabilmente bisogno di farsi vedere da un terapista, ma preferisce appestare Claudio e Daniele e Mirko e Francesco e chissà chi altro.

Mirko è il genere di amico di cui Claudio ha sempre avuto bisogno, e Marco, sebbene nessuna persona sana di mente deciderebbe volontariamente di sottoporsi alla tortura della sua compagnia, ogni tanto fa qualcosa di infinitamente perfetto, come ad esempio trovare a Claudio un lavoro, perciò, in fondo, va bene anche lui.

*

Claudio si sveglia un bel lunedì mattina con una fame tremenda, perché ieri sera, tra una cosa e l’altra, ha dimenticato di cenare; quando ciabatta stancamente fino al frigo per cavarne fuori il cartone di latte, si trova davanti al naso un Post-It talmente giallo e luminoso da essere offensivo.

 _OGGI TORNA ADP!!!!_ , strilla la nota, a spesse lettere rosse; Claudio si acciglia, tentando di processare l’informazione, ma il suo coraggioso tentativo s’interrompe bruscamente quando qualcuno gli circonda la vita con le braccia, e gli preme un bacio asciutto sulla nuca.

«Buongiorno, ‘apsy-tapsy,» mugugna Marco, strusciando il mento ispido di barba su una spalla di Claudio, e Claudio ci prova davvero tanto tanto tanto a non rabbrividire, ma è una battaglia persa.

«Schiodati di dosso,» dice, anche se è più un sospiro che un ordine, e Marco non solo lo ignora platealmente, ma gli si strofina addosso ancora più convinto.

«Chi è ADP?» domanda Marco, e molla la presa dai fianchi di Claudio per mettersi a frugare nel mobiletto sopra il frigorifero alla ricerca dei cereali, come se non sapesse perfettamente che Claudio li tiene nel terzo stipetto sopra i fornelli. Marco è un grandissimo idiota, gli piace molto far finta di non conoscere Claudio come il palmo della sua mano, e che Claudio non conosca lui altrettanto bene.

«Il mio capo,» dice Claudio, ed è vagamente sorpreso quando si rende conto che, sì, è vero.

«Uh? Cosa c’entra ADP con Gigi?» chiede Marco, aggrottando la fronte per un momento. «Assaltatore Della Plebe? Amorevole Depravato Plutocrate?»

Claudio, suo malgrado, non riesce a fare a meno di ridacchiare.

«Plutocrate? Marco, ti sei messo di nuovo a leggere il dizionario?»

«Al solo scopo di farti ridere, zucchero,» replica Marco, e si sporge a dargli un bacio sulle labbra. Claudio scuote la testa.

«ADP sarebbe Del Piero,» spiega, alla fine, seppellendosi nel frigorifero per tentare di mettere insieme una parvenza di colazione. «Il terzo socio, l’unico che non ho ancora conosciuto.»

«Non me lo dire, era in vacanza in qualche paradiso tropicale,» dice Marco, con un sospiro diabetico; ha trovato la Nutella, intanto, e gli si illuminano gli occhi.

«Viaggio di lavoro a Dubai, Tokyo e Sydney,» lo corregge Claudio, sgusciandogli accanto per prendere una tazza dall’armadietto proprio sopra la sua testa. Si versa una porzione abbondante dei corn flakes che Marco ha abbandonato da una parte, e poi innaffia tutto col latte. «È stato fuori tipo due mesi, secondo Gigi non parla quasi più l’italiano.»

Claudio si appoggia coi fianchi al ripiano della cucina — non ha lo spazio per permettersi un tavolo, — e fa fuori la sua colazione a velocità supersonica; con la coda dell’occhio, spia Marco che recupera da chissà dove un cucchiaio, raccoglie una quantità vergognosa di Nutella, dopodiché la cosparge di corn flakes, per poi infilarsi il tutto in bocca con disinvoltura imbarazzante.

«Dubai è un gran bel posto,» dice Marco, masticando con aria pensosa. «Mettiti la camicia azzurra, e il gilet buono.»

«I miei gilet sono tutti buoni,» replica Claudio, vagamente acido; il suo guardaroba, messo insieme per la maggior parte tra svendite, fondi di magazzino, mercati e cantine di vegliardi facoltosi, è il suo figlio più caro.

«Hai capito quale intendo,» lo blandisce Marco, dandogli un colpetto coi fianchi; Claudio ha capito.

*

Claudio si sistema il nodo della cravatta non meno di tredici volte, lungo la strada da casa all’ufficio, e poi, già che c’è, una quattordicesima e una quindicesima anche in ascensore, dopo aver appoggiato per terra il vassoio coi caffè per tutto l’ufficio e reggendo tra le labbra la busta con le paste, perché non ha senso lesinare.

È nervoso esattamente come era nervoso per il colloquio, e anche se un po’ lo aiuta, il fatto che nel frattempo sia cambiato più o meno tutto, — non indossa nulla che abbia indossato quel giorno, e ormai è pienamente primavera, il suo sacco di problemi è una pallida ombra dello spaventoso macigno che era, e se non va in salumeria per comprare chili su chili di bistecche è perché, ora, gli manca il tempo, e non i soldi, — in realtà serve a ben poco. Lo stomaco di Claudio è serrato da una paura assolutamente irrazionale, e potrebbe continuare anche per un’eternità a ripetersi che andrà tutto bene, sarebbe comunque inutile.

Ed è una cosa assurda perché tutti quanti, in ufficio, non hanno avuto che parole di lode e ammirazione, quando non di aperta idolatria, per il dottor Del Piero; a quanto pare è l’optimus princeps salvatore dell’universo. La bontà scesa in terra, la gentilezza confezionata in magnifici completi di sartoria, il capo più comprensivo, altruista, generoso, a tanto così dal divino che si possa immaginare. In tribunale è un carrarmato, — dicono, — se mai un carrarmato può essere in grado di radere al suolo villaggi e città con l’inscrollabile signorilità con cui Del Piero affronta i suoi avversari.

Claudio è terrorizzato, e, dopotutto, non è poi così assurdo, perché come diavolo si fa ad avere a che fare con tanta magnificenza? E, quel che è peggio — se il dottor Del Piero, irreprensibile e perfetto, decidesse, per qualsiasi ragione, che Claudio non gli è simpatico? Se decidesse di sguinzagliargli addosso il carrarmato — signorile ed elegante e che devolve il quindici percento dei propri guadagni in beneficenza, ma comunque uno stracazzo di carrarmato, e, perdipiù, il carrarmato che gli paga lo stipendio?

Claudio non _può_ pensarci, perché, se ci pensa, è finita.

«È solo il tuo capo, anzi, è solo uno dei tuoi capi, e gli altri due ti adorano,» si dice, accartocciando l’orlo della busta di carta della panetteria in una mano e fissando la lancetta sopra la porta dell’ascensore che segna la sua lenta, inesorabile salita verso l’inferno terreno; tecnicamente dovrebbe essere giù, però forse così ha addirittura più senso: l’inferno è al dodicesimo piano di un condominio di uffici in centro a Torino, che se vuoi puoi buttarti di sotto ma non esiste che ti risparmi il terrore, neanche per un istante. Il paradiso, invece, è là al livello del mare — il giardino dell’Eden è _il Giardino Rosso_ e Claudio ha improvvisamente bisogno di tornare a sudare sangue alla trattoria di Francesco.

Come ha fatto ad essere così scemo da andarsene da lì, per venire ad infilarsi in questo impiego impostato e formale e faticoso che è la cosa che gli si addice di più nell’universo, e lo rende felicissimo, ma è così palesemente sbagliato?

Claudio ruba un sorso di tè verde dal bicchierone che sarebbe di Giorgio, ed è quasi calmo quando, finalmente, l’ascensore si ferma sferragliando all’ultimo piano del palazzo.

Ci sono tre porte sul pianerottolo, ma tutt’e tre appartengono allo studio, perché i suoi tre capi sono pezzi grossi al punto da potersi permettere di comprare un piano intero; solo una parte delle pareti interne ai tre appartamenti originari sono state abbattute, e lo studio è insieme loft, arioso e limpido, e una classica casa di notaio, accogliente e arredata in legno e piena di tomi spessi un braccio, ridicolmente infiammabile.

Claudio si morde le labbra ed entra dall’ingresso principale — il vano della porta è largo quasi il doppio del normale, — l’unico perennemente aperto.

«Buondì,» saluta, porgendo il vassoio di caffè a Roberta, la receptionist all’ingresso, perché prenda il suo bicchierone di cappuccino alla vaniglia. Roberta è al telefono, come al solito, ma sillaba un _grazie_ senza emettere suono e Claudio sorride, annuisce e passa alla consegna successiva.

«Dio, Claudio, ti ringrazio,» gli dice Alena, e la sua voce arrochita è l’unica cosa che tradisce il fatto che, di nuovo, ha passato la notte in ufficio. Alena è una penalista, e ogni volta che le domandano perché non faccia la modella — «Probabilmente non guadagneresti altrettanto, ma perlomeno Gigi non sarebbe il tuo capo,» ha detto Claudio, la prima e unica volta che ne hanno parlato, — lei dice che, purtroppo, non ha passato la prova del QI.

«Sei fantastica,» dice Claudio, sorridendo, e Alena alza per un attimo gli occhi dalla pratica su cui si sta ammazzando di fatica.

«Anche il tuo curriculum non è male, stella,» replica, e Claudio esce dal suo ufficio ridacchiando; passa da Giorgio, che prende il tè e un cornetto, poi da Simone, — due cornetti, — e poi sistema il caffè di Gigi e quello di Conte sulle loro scrivanie, dato che gli uffici di entrambi sono deserti.

Quando riemerge dall’ufficio di Conte, pronto a dirigersi verso la propria scrivania e tentare di dare un senso alla giornata del suo capo, Gigi gli si para davanti con il sorriso delle giornate in cui è veramente troppo felice.

«Buongiorno!» esclama, e Claudio, quando lo vede buttarsi in avanti per un abbraccio, serra lo stomaco e si stringe nelle spalle come se si stesse preparando a ricevere un pugno. Quando la tortura finisce, tira, come al solito, un sospiro di sollievo mentale.

«Buongiorno, capo,» dice, perché a quest’ora Gigi è ancora tollerante verso la sua difficoltà a chiamarlo Gigi. «Il caffè è sulla scrivania, come al solito.»

«Claudio, te l’ho mai detto quanto sei un dono del cielo?» domanda Gigi, serissimo, piazzandogli le mani sulle spalle, ma perlomeno si mantiene a una decentissima distanza di mezzo braccio.

Claudio gli sorride quasi genuinamente.

«Solo quindici volte al giorno, capo.»

«Quindici volte non è abbastanza,» dice Gigi, contrariato con se stesso. «Ti prometto che rimedierò. Ma ora non badiamo ai miei fallimenti!» continua, di nuovo allegro, e poi alza progressivamente la voce, piazzandosi una mano accanto alla bocca come se volesse farsi sentire da qualcuno alle sue spalle. «Non so se ti ricordi, ma oggi abbiamo l’onore di rivedere il nostro socio perduto, sì, sì, quello che tutti davamo per disperso in missione! Quello che ancora un po’ e gli davano la cittadinanza giapponese, ma che dico, le chiavi della Città Proibita!»

«Temo che quella sia in Cina,» interviene Claudio con gentilezza, perché qualsiasi cosa gli permetta di ritardare il momento in cui Del Piero deciderà di odiarlo è più che una manna dal cielo.

Gigi lo guarda, sbattendo le palpebre.

«Davvero?» chiede, e, quando Claudio annuisce, si fida ciecamente. Non è poi tanto male, Gigi, come persona, in fondo. Molto in fondo. «Beh, insomma! Vieni, che ti presento Ale.»

 _Ale_ , pensa Claudio, in un ultimo singulto di vita.

Gigi fa un passo di lato, e d’improvviso Claudio vede tutto il resto dello studio: Conte, che sta fermo con le mani in tasca e gli occhi al soffitto e la classica espressione di uno che non ha la minima idea del perché ancora condivida il posto di lavoro con certi soggetti; Alena, ancora assorbita dalla sua pratica, e che ogni tanto si ricorda di bere un sorso di caffè, o di respirare; una donna che Claudio non ha mai visto prima, composta e anche abbastanza minacciosa in un elegante tailleur blu scuro, che consulta torva uno smartphone; e poi, fermo in mezzo all’atrio, con le mani nelle tasche e un mezzo sorriso esasperato, Del Piero.

Claudio nemmeno se ne rende conto, ma sta trattenendo il fiato e ha raddrizzato istintivamente la schiena; si morde persino le labbra, finché non si rende conto di un particolare sconcertante.

Del Piero è _piccino_. 

Non è che sia una novità; Claudio ha visto una quantità infinita di foto dei suoi tre superiori insieme, perciò _lo sa_ che Del Piero è più basso di Gigi ed è più basso di Conte, o quantomeno lo sanno i suoi occhi, e il suo cervello pure, ma guardare una foto e trovarsi davanti la persona vera — c’è, ovviamente, una differenza allucinante.

Del Piero gli sembra più umano, ora. Quell’universo di lodi e infinite qualità fanno molta meno impressione, ora che Claudio può guardare l’uomo cui appartengono e rendersi conto che non è né più e né meno che carne e ossa — che, con ogni probabilità, se finissero a menarsi Claudio potrebbe metterlo fuori combattimento in un istante.

Claudio è molto meno intimidito da lui, ora che ce lo ha davanti, e forse c’entra qualcosa il colore caldo dei suoi occhi, o il suo sorriso gentile — Claudio, d’improvviso, è lontano anni luce dal terrore, ma è più che altro imbarazzato. Del Piero è bellissimo, però in un modo quieto, non anonimo e neanche tanto nascosto, ma elegante e maschile e diverso dalla bellezza prepotente di Marco.

«Buon—giorno,» dice Claudio, agitando imbranato una mano. Del Piero gli viene incontro.

«Buongiorno a te,» dice, senza smettere un attimo di sorridere. _Fa’ che non sia allergico alle strette di mano,_ pensa Claudio, proprio mentre Del Piero gli porge la destra. «Alex. E tu devi essere Claudio.»

«Claudio Marchisio,» annuisce lui, stringendo la mano di _Alex_ meccanicamente. «Piacere.»

«Piacere mio, Claudio. Gigi»

«Sì, sì, Claudio è fantastico, lo sappiamo tutti. Claudio, a me gli occhi; quella mantide religiosa è Sonia,» balza su Gigi, facendo letteralmente un saltello per atterrare tra Claudio e Alex. «La segreta- _a-a-a_ ssistente personale di Ale. Phew, salvato in calcio d’angolo. Ha la scrivania di fronte alla tua, se mai ti sei domandato a chi appartenesse quel mefistofelico altare.»

 _Eccone un altro che s’è messo a leggere il dizionario_ , pensa Claudio, distrattamente, mentre va a presentarsi a Sonia.

*

Il primo giorno con la banda di soci al completo finisce per essere, tutto sommato, non così terribilmente diverso da qualsiasi altro lunedì lavorativo da quando Claudio ha cominciato a badare a Gigi Buffon. Dopo aver consegnato al capo i fascicoli per gli appuntamenti della mattina, Claudio scappa a fare il solito giro di commissioni: lavanderia, fruttivendolo, strapazzare un po’ quelli del concessionario perché dell’Escalade che Gigi ha ordinato dieci giorni fa non c’è ancora traccia, e poi, verso la mezza, un salto al ristorante preferito di Gigi per svegliare il cuoco e dirgli di cominciare a scaldare i fornelli.

Il pranzo è un’insalata di pollo con due pacchetti di grissini che Claudio spazzola curvo sul tavolo della stanza dei convegni in ufficio, con Roberta da un lato ed Alena dall’altro che discutono dell’ultima partita della Juve, e Giorgio e Simone che insistono per raccontargli tutti i dettagli della presunta tresca di Del Piero con Sonia.

«Ma Sonia è una mantide religiosa, se il Dottore avesse fatto sesso con lei ora sarebbe morto,» dice Claudio, saggiamente, nell’istante in cui Sonia varca la soglia della stanza.

Simone e Giorgio sbiancano con un sussulto, Roberta ed Alena si zittiscono per un istante, e poi ricominciano a parlare a voce un po’ troppo alta, ma Sonia non schioda gli occhi da quelli di Claudio, che, dal canto suo, sta disperatamente tentando di suicidarsi con la forza del pensiero.

È abbastanza sicuro che, se non muore spontaneamente, in ogni caso ci penserà Sonia a farlo a pezzi, ma, con sua grande sorpresa, la terribile incarnazione del diavolo fa un sorrisetto divertito, e prende posto giusto di fronte a lui.

«Uhm. Sonia, ti chiedo scusa, non intendevo offenderti,» mugugna Claudio, guardandola da sotto in su. Sonia scoperchia la vaschetta di plastica che contiene il suo pranzo — un’insalata di pollo, proprio come quella di Claudio; quanta ironia sprecata, — sfila da un astuccio di pelle una forchettina, e poi, finalmente, alza gli occhi su di lui.

«Non c’è bisogno che ti scusi,» dice, pacata. «Per la verità, sono lusingata.»

Claudio è profondamente turbato, ma tenta di mettere insieme un sorriso, e torna al suo pranzo; Alena gli dà una gomitata nelle costole e gli strizza l’occhio, ma lui non ha assolutamente idea di cosa stia cercando di comunicare.

Dopo pranzo, Claudio si assicura che Gigi faccia ritorno in ufficio tutto intero, rifocillato e opportunamente caffeinato, perché altrimenti non ci sarebbe modo di impedirgli di farsi un pisolino fino alle nove di domani mattina. Lo mette a sedere dietro la scrivania, gli piazza davanti un altro caffè e lo esorta a finire di compilare le ultime pratiche urgenti che sono avanzate. 

Il resto del pomeriggio lo trascorre trincerato dietro la scrivania, a dirottare telefonate e prendere e spostare appuntamenti, e a polverizzare il proprio record al Tetris pur di non alzare gli occhi dallo schermo del computer, perché, se osasse farlo, finirebbe a guardare Sonia, il che sarebbe chiaramente un errore fatale.

Simone è il primo ad andar via, — tecnicamente il secondo, dato che Roberta lavora solo al mattino e si trattiene per pranzo per nient’altro che la compagnia, — e dopo di lui Conte, che si ferma da Claudio per lasciargli un fascicolo di cui gli servono cinque copie entro domattina.

«Non c’è problema,» dice Claudio, anche se il fascicolo ha la faccia di essere lungo perlomeno una cinquantina di pagine, e aggiunge anche questa alla Lista di Ragioni Per Cui, Se Mai Un Giorno Dovrà Trovarsi Un Altro Impiego, Sul Curriculum Scriverà ‘Collaboratore Amministrativo’ Per I Dott.i Gianluigi Buffon _E_ Antonio Conte.

Dato che non ha niente di meglio da fare — lo stupido Tetris gli ha fatto crashare il browser già quattro volte, — Claudio decide di portarsi avanti col lavoro, perciò si avvia nello stanzino delle fotocopiatrici, e si dà da fare. Il fascicolo è, in realtà, di _sessantatré_ pagine fronte-retro, e Claudio rimane chiuso lì dentro così a lungo che si perde l’irripetibile miracolo di Alena che è per davvero andata via dall’ufficio.

Quando riemerge, riuscendo a malapena a tenere in braccio le cinque copie più l’originale del fascicolo, a dispetto dei due anni passati a servire ai tavoli, non c’è più nemmeno Giorgio, e Gigi si sta infilando la giacca.

«Sono le sette e mezza, quindi vado a casa,» dice, sorridendo gioviale. «C’è ancora Ale, quindi non preoccuparti di chiudere, probabilmente andrà via a notte fonda. Ci vediamo domani.»

«A domani,» annuisce Claudio; traballando, raggiunge l’ufficio di Conte, e con una certa soddisfazione spiattella le fotocopie sulla scrivania. «Trovati una segretaria,» sbuffa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Dopodiché, giunge la parte più complicata della sua intera giornata.

Sonia non è alla sua scrivania, e Claudio tira un mentale sospiro di sollievo; recupera la propria giacca dall’attaccapanni, e se la ripiega su un braccio. Respira profondamente tre, quattro volte, e poi gira sui tacchi, e fingendosi spavaldo va a bussare gentilmente alla porta dell’ufficio di Del Piero.

«Avanti,» sente dire, e, quando si affaccia, Del Piero gli sorride; Claudio si morde le labbra, perché, figurarsi, da qualche parte tra stamattina e adesso Del Piero ha deciso di buttar via la giacca e la cravatta, e ora sta lì in maniche di camicia, con un bel paio di occhiali sul naso e, alle spalle, tutta Torino già buia e punteggiata di nei luminosi. «Claudio. Stai andando via?»

«Sì, uh, non è rimasto nessuno, quindi—» Claudio fa un cenno vago con la mano, Del Piero annuisce.

«Buonanotte, anzi, buona serata,» dice, e gli angoli delle labbra gli si arricciano all’insù ancora un po’, come se già conoscesse con esattezza ognuno dei vizi ai quali Claudio si concederà d’indulgere, stasera. E Claudio non ha nemmeno in programma di uscire.

«Sì, uh, grazie. Dottore, volevo solo sapere— di mattina in genere porto il caffè per tutti, lei— come lo preferisce? Se lo prende, naturalmente,» blatera Claudio, giocherellando con un bottone della giacca, ed è d’improvviso estremamente consapevole del modo in cui il gilet che indossa — quello buono, grigio con i bottoni neri, — gli disegna il profilo dei fianchi, gli si aggrappa al petto. _Delizioso_ , ha detto Marco, ma non è che ci si può sempre fidare di Marco.

«Cielo, come sei gentile. Di solito lo prendo macchiato, con due cucchiaini di zucchero,» dice Del Piero, aggiustandosi gli occhiali. «Ti ringrazio.»

«Non c’è problema,» annuisce Claudio. Macchiato, due cucchiaini. Ce la può fare. «Buonasera, Dottore.»

«Claudio?» dice Del Piero, mentre Claudio stava già sgusciando via dalla porta, perciò, quando si affaccia di nuovo nell’ufficio, più che altro fa capolino solo con la testa. «Non c’è bisogno del lei, chiamami pure Ale.»

Claudio ci pensa, per un istante, — _Ale_ , — e gli va in cortocircuito il cervello. Annaspa, e alla fine sospira.

«Uhm, posso insistere per un altro po’ a chiamarla Dottore? Se non è un problema,» soffia, guardando Torino attraverso la vetrata oltre le spalle di Del Piero.

Il Dottore ridacchia.

«Come preferisci,» acconsente, alla fine, e Claudio gli fa un sorrisino a metà tra il riconoscente e lo spaurito, e poi, con un ultimo cenno del capo, si dilegua.

«Per me americano, nero, senza zucchero,» dice Sonia, comparendogli accanto dal nulla, e Claudio salta via e il cuore gli salta in gola.

«Dio! Sonia, pensavo fossi andata a casa,» dice, trattenendosi — a stento — dal pigiarsi una mano sul petto per calmarsi. Sonia gli fa un sorriso innocente, e lui deglutisce, terrificato. «Americano, nero, senza zucchero, ok, nessun problema.»

«Fantastico,» annuisce Sonia; si drappeggia attorno alle spalle una mantella che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto essere uno scialle da strega, se non costasse probabilmente più del monolocale di Claudio, e se ne va accompagnata dal tocchettare ritmico dei suoi tacchi sul pavimento.

*

«Non scoparti il tuo capo, non è una buona idea,» dice Mirko, con il genere di fermezza che ha solo chi parla per esperienza, o perché ha bevuto troppo. Nel caso particolare, probabilmente si tratta di un insieme delle due cose.

«Mirko, ti sei scopato il tuo capo?» chiede Claudio, incespicando un po’ sulle parole perché ha la bocca come foderata di stoffa. È ubriaco perso, lui, perché altrimenti non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare una domanda del genere senza prima diventare di cinquanta diverse sfumature di rosso.

Ma sono a casa di Claudio, ora, buttati un po’ a caso sul suo letto a studiare le luci delle auto giù in strada che si rincorrono sul soffitto, e hanno bevuto più o meno l’equivalente del PIL di un piccolo stato africano. Claudio è piuttosto sicuro di essere in mutande, e che Mirko, invece, ha addosso quantomeno ancora i pantaloni; Marco è crollato da un pezzo, addormentandosi per terra, ma nel sonno è in qualche modo riuscito ad arrampicare le gambe sul letto e buttarle su quelle di Claudio, perché pure mentre non è cosciente deve rompere le palle.

«Mai, mica sono scemo,» dice Mirko, aggrottando la fronte. Claudio gli dà un colpetto sul fianco col piede. Non è sicuro del perché abbiano cominciato a bere; sa solo che, a un certo punto, si sentiva troppo bene per desiderare di smettere.

«E allora che ne sai che non è una buona idea?» domanda, ragionevole. Mirko ridacchia.

«Buttati dal balcone, Cla’. Ti sembra una buona idea?»

«...No.»

«Ma non l’hai mai fatto, quindi che ne sai che non è una buona idea?»

Claudio sbatte le palpebre nella penombra.

«Perché non voglio morire.»

«Appunto,» dice Mirko; Claudio aggrotta le sopracciglia, gli dà un altro calcetto contro il fianco e Mirko sospira. «Non scoparti il tuo capo, se non vuoi farti lincenziare.»

Claudio ci pensa su per un momento, le dita intrecciate sopra lo stomaco per sentirsi respirare.

«Cazzo,» soffia, alla fine. «Hai ragione.» E poi, dopo un’altra pausa: «Non sei abbastanza ubriaco, Mirko. Chiaramente.»

Mirko ride, senza fiato.

«Beviamo finché scoparci il capo non diventa una buona idea,» dichiara, e poi si sporge oltre la sponda del letto per recuperare la vodka. Claudio è assolutamente d’accordo.

*

Claudio si sveglia di soprassalto, con un brivido freddo che gli piove giù dietro al collo e il fiato corto di uno che s’è appena dimenticato un segreto importantissimo. C’entravano avvocati e lenzuola umide e non è che qualcuno finirà in galera per colpa sua, ora?  
Gli ci vuole un momento per rendersi conto che era solo un sogno e, quando si rimette giù e striscia un po’ più vicino a Roberta, che dorme su un fianco dandogli le spalle, gli rimane la sensazione vaga che sia un gran bene, in fondo, che non riesca a ricordarsi niente.

*

Claudio è armato di un flute di champagne e ha intorno al collo una spessa sciarpa di lana, che non può togliersi neppure se sono in ufficio, coi riscaldamenti accesi da stamattina, perché è il regalo che ha ricevuto dal Babbo Natale Segreto dello studio, idea di Gigi, e nessuno vuole scontentare Gigi.

Hanno appena chiuso questo processo importantissimo e, apparentemente, più complicato del puzzle da quindicimila pezzi di un orso polare in mezzo a una distesa di ghiaccio in un giorno di nebbia, e Gigi e Alex e Conte ci hanno lavorato come forsennati per un mese di fila, dandosi il cambio a star chini sulle scartoffie come soldati di una guardia reale, però alla fine hanno vinto, non che la cosa fosse in dubbio, e, insomma, è il genere di successi che merita una celebrazione in grande stile, tanto più che l’affare si è concluso proprio all’alba delle vacanze natalizie, e quindi eccoli lì, tutti allegri e ciancianti e, nel caso di Sonia, addirittura quasi sorridenti.

«Non ci credo che i giudici lavorano pure sotto Natale,» dice Claudio, distratto, e sta centellinando lo champagne perché Gigi, naturalmente, ha spedito lui a comprarlo, quindi Claudio sa quanto costa e, di conseguenza, non ha intenzione di finirlo prima del prossimo millennio.

«Non ti facevo così cinico nei confronti della giustizia,» ridacchia Roberta, che, al contrario di lui, se ha per le mani roba pregiata offerta da altri, non fa complimenti, e ne approfitta con gioia.

«Non è che se mi stupisco, allora sono cinico.»

«Sì che sei cinico, se ti stupisci quando le cose funzionano.»

Claudio apre la bocca per obiettare qualcosa, — la sciarpa è seriamente caldissima e, col cervello a bollire, non è che abbia una gran riserva di repliche argute, — ma Roberta fa mezzo passo a destra, poi sorride, raggiante, e torna a guardare Claudio.

«Vi lascio soli, non vorrei che Alena si fosse rimessa a lavorare,» dice, e poi si dilegua, e Claudio sta ancora chiedendosi cosa diavolo sia appena successo quando nel suo campo visivo compare Alex.

Ah, ecco.

«Buon Natale,» dice Alex, con un sorriso lievemente asimmetrico, e solleva il suo calice di champagne per farlo tintinnare contro quello di Claudio, anche se hanno brindato già tutti insieme perlomeno mezzo milione di volte.

Claudio, una volta sbarazzatosi di Marco, ucciderà pure Roberta. O forse Roberta la farà fuori prima, tanto è scandaloso questo ammutinamento.

«Buon Natale, uh — Ale?» Per qualche ragione, gli pare assurdo fare gli auguri al _Dottore_ , però _buon Natale, Ale_? È probabilmente la cosa peggiore di sempre, ed è troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro, per cui Claudio stringe i denti e persevera nell’abominio. «Buon Nat-Ale.»

Alex, siccome è una brava persona, o forse solo perché è Natale, gli concede una risata.

«Buona questa, è la prima volta che la sento,» dice, e Claudio si morde la punta della lingua.

«Scusami.»

«No, no, tranquillo, è l’importanza di chiamarsi Alessandro,» dice Alex, con aria assurdamente solenne, e Claudio ridacchia. «Basta che non ti fai sentire da Gigi, sono sicuro che non esiterebbe un minuto a pretendere d’infilarmi in un costume da Babbo Natale.»

«Da grandi nomi derivano grandi responsabilità,» recita Claudio, serio serio, perché Marco quest’estate l’ha trascinato non meno di cinque volte a vedere il nuovo film dell’Uomo Ragno, e Alex, palesemente, coglie la citazione, e ride. Brindano di nuovo, e stavolta Claudio butta giù un sorso considerevole di champagne.

Le bollicine gli pizzicano il naso, e Claudio sorride.

*

Claudio è armato di un bicchiere di vino frizzante e di un gran piatto su cui Gigi continua ad ammonticchiare fette di prosciutto, mozzarelline fritte, bruschette, allevamenti di gamberetti e olive all’ascolana senza soluzione di continuità. Probabilmente la cena natalizia a buffet non è stata l’idea più brillante e dieta-friendly che la società abbia mai avuto, ma pare che tutti si stiano divertendo tantissimo, perciò Claudio butta giù un gran sorso di vino e, quando le bollicine gli pizzicano il naso, non riesce a non sorridere.

«Gigi, magari vacci piano col fritto,» dice, bonario, ma Gigi agita una mano per aria, agguantando con l’altra mezza dozzina di grissini ricoperti di pancetta.

«Ricordati che stiamo facendo il piatto per _tutti_ ,» lo ammonisce, sgranando un po’ gli occhi. Claudio ride e china la testa in segno di resa, e Gigi, soddisfatto, avanza lungo il tavolo sgomitando come un difensore in area.

Alex sbuca fuori da un assembramento di tifosi in estasi mistica, e ha l’aria contenta e vagamente provata che gli resta addosso ogni volta che passa almeno venti minuti a concedere autografi e fotografie a raffica; glielo si legge in faccia che vuole solo andare a chiudersi nel guardaroba per avere dieci secondi di pace, però, quando intercetta lo sguardo di Claudio, sorride e devia la propria rotta per raggiungerlo.

«Ehi,» dice, sottovoce, e appoggia con infinita nonchalance una mano sulla base della schiena di Claudio. Che quasi fa precipitare in terra bicchiere e piatto, ma all’ultimo istante riesce ad evitare la tragedia; un residuo d’istinto da qualche vita precedente in cui forse faceva il cameriere deve aver preso il sopravvento. «Non è che Gigi può prendere due olive all’ascolana in più?»

Claudio sbuffa una mezza risata.

«Tranquillo, abbiamo già saccheggiato,» dice, inclinando appena il piatto per mostrare ad Alex l’intera ciotola di olive che hanno trafugato e tatticamente nascosto sotto una gran foglia d’insalata.

Alex s’illumina tutto, che poi è un po’ come dire che tutto il resto delle cose perde colore. «Grande. Allora vado ad aspettarvi al tavolo.»

«Vai, prima che a qualcuno venga in mente che non gli hai autografato i calzini,» scherza Claudio, ma Alex trasale come se si trattasse di un’eventualità più che verosimile — col senno di poi, probabilmente lo è, — e poi fugge via, risoluto. Solo che si prende il tempo di fargli un ultimo sorriso gentile, e schioda la mano dalla schiena di Claudio proprio quando non è più umanamente possibile tenerla lì a meno di non essere Reed Richards.

Gigi riemerge dalla ressa al buffet con una bracciata di roba che scarica sul piatto di Claudio, più un secondo piatto che chissà dove ha rimediato, e poi fa un cenno in direzione dei tavoli.

Claudio lo segue placidamente, pensando al modo migliore per convincere Gigi a cedergli il posto alla destra del Capitano, solo che non riesce a pensare a niente che non lo faccia sembrare disperato e scemo e ragazzino.

Comunque non ha bisogno di aprire bocca, perché Gigi fa uno svolazzo con la mano libera, indicando la sedia vuota accanto ad Alex.

«Buon Natale,» dice, sogghignando, e Claudio, quando si siede, è terribilmente intonato alla tovaglia scarlatta.

*

A cena, quella sera, c'è Claudio, che non ha saputo trovare le sue solite imbarazzate pudiche scuse per rinunciare al suo leggendario risotto con le zucchine, che guardacaso è anche il suo piatto preferito da quando si conoscono personalmente (non saprebbe dire perché, ma dalla prima volta che Alex gli ha fatto assaggiare quella sua delizia, si è ritrovato persino a fare _sogni_ in cui lo preparava per lui).

Mentre lo saluta con una pacca che somiglia incredibilmente a un tentativo di abbraccio, e due formali e attenti baci sulle guance, Alex prova una delle sensazioni più strane della sua vita: sente di volerlo chiamare con un nome che gli viene fuori da non si sa dove, un nome praticamente impronunciabile, un'accozzaglia apparentemente innata di lettere: _Yspalc_. Si trattiene, però, e riesce a farlo per tutta la serata. Forse ogni tanto gli scappa un _Ammiraglio_ , ma Claudio non sembra farci molto caso, anche perché incredibilmente anche a lui a un certo punto scappa un _Dottore_ che lo fa molto ridere.

«Anche tu hai iniziato a guardare le puntate di Doctor Who che ci ha passato Noff... Gigi?»  
Claudio sembra avere un'illuminazione e, con gli occhioni più spalancati e meno convinti che riesce a tirare fuori, annuisce vigorosamente mentre mastica il suo spicchio di mela.

*

In un modo o nell’altro doveva succedere, e alla fine è successo: Claudio è così piccolo e fragile e delicato tra le sue mani che quasi ha paura di spezzarlo, ma la foga delle sua dita spasmodicamente strette tra i capelli di Alex lo costringe ad accantonare quel pensiero, perché non c'è tempo per temere di rompere un preziosissimo compagno di squadra, non c'è più tempo per i miliardi di esitazioni e patetiche scuse che gli mulinano nel cervello da praticamente sempre, non c'è più tempo per aspettare il momento giusto perché il momento giusto è appena arrivato, e Claudio si sta strusciando ormai senza vergogna contro di lui, nel neanche troppo debole tentativo di togliersi quei fastidiosissimi boxer che impicciano come un elefante in uno sgabuzzino, e forse ora Alex sta iniziando a non capirci più niente quindi per sicurezza si dice che è meglio mettere il pilota automatico.

«Claudio,» soffia, e solo la sua voce un po’ troppo bassa tradisce un’ombra di esitazione, perché per il resto, le sue mani si muovono d’istinto: Alex muove una carezza lungo il profilo del viso di Claudio, col pollice gli sfiora l’angolo delle labbra.

Dal canto suo, Claudio non sta più ragionando da un pezzo; muore un pochino, quando Alex gli prende il viso tra le mani e se lo attira, se possibile, ancora più vicino — gli pare di aver aspettato tutta la vita, ed è un altro bacio fantastico, e avrebbe potuto averne già da chissà quanto.

Claudio si odia un pochino, per un momento, perché non osa pensare a tutti i _se_ che avrebbe potuto rendere veri, se solo avesse avuto un po’ più di coraggio; Alex gli dà ancora un bacio piccolo, breve, e Claudio sospira e si dimentica un po’ di tutto, a parte il fatto che ha bisogno di baciare e toccare e stringere ancora.

«A me va bene,» mormora, perché si accorge del dubbio che non ha lasciato gli occhi di Alex neanche per un secondo; e non riesce a mettere via un sorriso perché, Dio, ha ancora sulla lingua il sapore della bocca del suo Capitano.

Alex chiude gli occhi, gli preme una mano sulla nuca per tenerlo un po’ fermo, per angolarselo bene addosso, e si scioglie nel bacio, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca perché, col permesso di Claudio, il senso di colpa e il terrore lo soffocano un pochino di meno.

Con la mano libera, Alex sistema più comodamente la gamba di Claudio attorno alla propria vita, sollevandolo un po’. Claudio gli va incontro, gli va incontro e gli va ancora incontro finché non è di nuovo seduto, accaldato e un po’ troppo vicino, e ancora non abbastanza.

Alex si sposta a baciargli il profilo della mandibola, il collo, perché vuole conoscerlo e scoprirlo e poi gli piace il modo in cui Claudio ansima, i fianchi che già scattano impazziti all’insù.

D’istinto, Claudio serra le cosce attorno alla vita di Alex, e lo sente sorridere sulla pelle. La sensazione è quella di vincere lo scudetto cinquanta volte; Claudio perde il controllo delle proprie mani e quelle s’intrufolano sotto la camicia di Alex e prendono a tirarla senza pazienza.

Alex mugola pianissimo, da qualche parte intorno al suo orecchio. Claudio trattiene il fiato, perché è sicuro che dopo non riuscirà più a respirare, e si solleva ancora, quanto può, cercando sollievo per l’erezione che gli tende all’impossibile il tessuto dei boxer. Alex lo sostiene appoggiandogli una mano alla base della schiena e risalendo, con l’altra, fin sotto la coscia, alla curva di una natica.

Claudio rabbrividisce, vorrebbe sentire le sue mani addosso ma non ha proprio idea di come spiegarglielo.

Alex, grazie a Dio, ci arriva da solo; la mano che s’era arrampicata fin lassù riprecipita fino al ginocchio, scosta l’orlo dei boxer e ci s’infila sotto, trovando la pelle sorprendentemente calda di Claudio. La stoffa sintetica si arriccia, mentre lui ripercorre all’indietro la medesima distanza, e Claudio gli trema addosso, come se non l’avessero mai toccato, lì, prima di allora.

Alex deglutisce, si morde le labbra e sta ricominciando ad aver bisogno di scappare. Rimane dov’è, tuttavia, un po’ perché le gambe di Claudio lo intrappolano lì e un po’ perché non avrebbe mai e poi mai il coraggio di ferirlo così tanto; poi Claudio scioglie il nodo delle proprie caviglie, pianta le ginocchia sul materasso e si solleva ancora, inarcandosi all’impossibile, finché non riesce a premersi pienamente contro la punta dell’erezione di Alex.

Alex seppellisce un singhiozzo sorpreso contro il suo collo.

Claudio sospira piano, dondola i fianchi per quel che riesce e strappa ad Alex quel poco di fiato che gli era rimasto. Si guardano, poi, perché Alex risolleva il viso si risolleva e se lo sistema addosso, e per un attimo nessuno dei due osa fiatare, ma poi c’è una risata leggera, quasi sollevata che era lì ad aspettarli entrambi quasi quanto quel primo bacio.

Claudio si morde la punta della lingua, Alex gli schiocca un bacio asciutto, sciocco.

*

Claudio viene svegliato da un buon odore di caffè che non ha nessunissimo senso nella sua vita, perché l’ultima volta che ha bevuto qualcosa che non s’era preparato da sé aveva diciott’anni e viveva ancora a casa dei suoi genitori.

La confusione per via dell’inattesa attività mattiniera — non è possibile che si tratti di Mirko, o di Marco, a meno che gli alieni non li abbiano rapiti e diligentemente riprogrammati nella notte, — si aggiunge ad un più generale senso di stordimento che Claudio impiega un istante a ricondurre ai sintomi vaghi di una mezza sbronza.

Ricorda di aver prosciugato una foresta di calici di champagne, allora, e, quando apre gli occhi e non riconosce il soffitto che ha sopra la testa, si ripiega un braccio sul viso e sospira. Conoscendo la sua fortuna, come minimo è finito a casa di Gigi.

Claudio si tira su a sedere, e si rende conto di essere su un divano-letto, e di avere addosso il pantalone di una tuta che decisamente non gli appartiene, e una t-shirt troppo corta, che gli si arriccia sulla pancia.

Non è a casa di Gigi, decide, dopo aver dato un’occhiata cauta in giro per il soggiorno immerso nella penombra. Si massaggia la fronte, anche se tentare di risospingere indietro le emicranie con la sola imposizione dei polpastrelli è un trucco che non è mai riuscito a far funzionare.

L’odore di caffè diventa esponenzialmente più forte, e, quando Claudio alza gli occhi, Alex è in piedi oltre la testiera del divano, in pigiama, due tazze fumanti tra le mani.

«Buongiorno,» dice, sottovoce, e Claudio annaspa e non riesce a ricordare come diavolo c’è finito, lui, a casa di Alex, perché il suo cervello continua a riproporgli in loop il ricordo di Gigi che balla la macarena agghindato di lucine.

«Ehi,» spiccica, dopo un momento; Alex fa un paio di passi in avanti — è scalzo, però Claudio gli immagina addosso degli scarpini da calcio perché, a quanto pare, adesso ha di queste fantasie, — e gli porge una delle tazze.

«Scusami, non so come prendi il caffè,» dice, e sembra genuinamente mortificato. «Ci ho messo tre cucchiaini di zucchero e un goccio di latte, spero vada bene.»

«È perfetto, ti ringrazio,» dice Claudio, che, in realtà, al mattino neanche ne beve, e, quando proprio lo fa, lo preferisce amaro e tiepido. Ma, insomma, Alex gli ha fatto il caffè; se fosse petrolio condito di soda caustica sarebbe perfetto.

Alex si accomoda su una poltrona poco distante, e sorseggia il proprio caffè — Claudio non riesce a non pensare, _macchiato, due cucchiaini di zucchero, chissà se quello del bar è altrettanto buono,_ — con aria assorta.

Claudio è vagamente nervoso, nel silenzio che segue, ma più per una sorta di energia elettrica latente che non per vero e proprio disagio. Casa di Alex è accogliente, e persino il fatto di star lì a bere caffè senza dirsi nulla, la mattina prima della Vigilia, non è una pausa imbarazzante in una conversazione terribile; è una cosa quasi familiare, quasi domestica.

Alex, a un certo punto, sorride tra sé.

«Credo di aver sognato di essere un calciatore, stanotte,» dice, da sopra il bordo della propria tazza.

Claudio solleva le sopracciglia, sorpreso.

«Sul serio?»

Alex annuisce. «Prati, palloni e ginocchia sbucciate,» dice. «Era un bel sogno.»

Prendendo tempo con un sorso di caffè, Claudio ci pensa su.

«Ti ci vedo a fare l’attaccante,» decreta, alla fine. «Anche se, perdonami, ma Alex Del Piero calciatore mi sembra un’assurdità.»

«Davvero, suona malissimo,» gli dà ragione Alex, ridacchiando.

«Dottor Del Piero è molto meglio.»

«Insisto con l’avvocatura, allora.»

Claudio vorrebbe dirgli, _E con i caffè, è chiaro che hai un dono, Ale_ , solo che gli sembra un po’ troppo, e, comunque, passare al bar e ordinare il caffè per tutti — e quel macchiato, due cucchiaini di zucchero, — è la sua parte preferita della giornata.

*

La Zona Sonno era calda e silenziosa come la loro camera. Xela aprì gli occhi, un raggio di luce che entrava dispettosamente tra le fessure della tapparella abbassata gli era finito sul viso. Se solo avesse potuto percepire i colori, avrebbe visto tutto giallo. Non poteva, ma il grigio davanti al suo occhio era comunque luminosissimo. La luce naturale era qualcosa alla cui bellezza forse non si sarebbe mai abituato pienamente, riusciva a stupirlo ancora ogni singolo giorno. A tal proposito, forse non si sarebbe mai abituato nemmeno al concetto di giorno.

Allungò un braccio, e le sue dita delicate accarezzarono la pelle morbida di Yspalc, con cui ormai divideva il suo giaciglio e la sua vita a tempo pieno. Anche lui si svegliò lentamente, e gli sorrise con aria divertita.

«Perché quello sguardo imbambolato?»

Xela sospirò come a voler inalare un profumo buonissimo, sorridendogli di rimando. «Perché è tutto bellissimo. Ancora meglio di come l'avevo sempre sognato.»

Yspalc rise e lo prese un po' in giro. «È incredibile come riesci a non essere ottimista nemmeno quando sogni.»

In quel momento al capitano venne in mente una cosa buffa. «A proposito... sai cos'ho sognato stanotte?»

«No, racconta.» Yspalc si sistemò in modo da vederlo bene in viso e rimanere comodamente sdraiato e abbracciato a lui allo stesso tempo. Sembrava un cucciolo di kittifur, con il suo occhione limpido e i cherafili tutti scompigliati.

«Innanzitutto, che eravamo umani. Avevamo due occhi, vedevamo i colori, e tutto il resto. Vedere i colori è stato assurdo, tra l'altro. Mi ha inquietato moltissimo. Per fortuna le maglie che indossavamo erano bianche e nere.»

«Quindi c'ero anch'io?»

«Sì, e io ero sempre il tuo capitano, ma non eravamo astronauti. Facevamo uno sport strano, dando calci a una palla che sembrava Evuj visto da lontano. Oh, e Noffub era umano e giocava con noi, ma non correva, stava fermo con le braccia spalancate e aveva dei vestiti diversi. E tutti i nomi erano al contrario. Che sogno incredibile.»


End file.
